The Vampires Of One Direction
by vaalstyles
Summary: E se seus ídolos fossem algo sobrenatural? Niall e Harry são vampiros. Eles são completamente diferentes um do outro, mesmo sendo melhores amigos. Harry é o vampiro romântico e mais centrado, já Niall, é mais assustador, porém muito divertido.Um dia, uma bela garota vira assistente da banda deles. E os dois se apaixonam por ela, mesmo não esperando isso.


Notas do capítulo  
Oi gente, kaka. Minha primeira fic com vampiros, espero q gostem :)

Niall

Fecho os olhos e lembro como tudo começou.

_Eu e Harry andávamos bêbados pelas ruas de Londres. Já era de madrugada. Estávamos rindo e falando idiotices como sempre fazemos quando estamos bêbados. Então do nada uma garota corre em nossa direção, parecia que ia desmaiar. Seus cabelos eram pretos e ondulados, seus olhos eram cinzas e suas expressão era de medo. Harry joga a garrafa de vodka do outro lado da rua e segura o braço da menina. Seu pescoço sangrava e suas mãos também, pois ela tampava o ferimento._

_– O que aconteceu com você? – perguntei com a voz meio embolada._

_– Fujam... Ela está vindo atrás de mim! – ela diz paralisada e olhando pra algum lugar atrás de mim e do Harry. Olho pra trás para ver se têm alguém, mas não tinha._

_– Ela quem? – Harry pergunta em seguida._

_– Fujam! – ela ordena e seu ombro cai, levando-a de encontro ao chão. Franzo a testa e começo a ficar nervoso. Olho para o Harry que parecia pior que eu._

_Um vulto preto passar por nós dois. Engulo em seco. Sinto um arrepio na nuca e consigo ouvir uma voz feminina '' Mais brinquedinhos para mim!''._

_– Quem falou isso? – Harry pergunta olhando para os lados. Ele também ouviu._

_– Eu. – uma mulher com os olhos vermelhos e o cabelo da mesma cor, vança em cima do Harry. Arregalo os olhos ao ver o quanto ela era rápida e forte. Sinto meu corpo tremer. Que merda era aquela? A mulher senta em cima do Harry e vai em direção ao seu pescoço. Harry grita e puxa o cabelo da mulher. O que ela estava fazendo com meu melhor amigo? Voou em cima da mulher misteriosa e dos olhos vermelhos. Rolamos no chão e com sorte paro em cima dela._

_– Ela... Ela me mordeu... – Harry diz gaguejando. Ele olha pra sua mão cheia de sangue após passar em seu pescoço. Franzo a testa. Mas o que ela fez?_

_– O que você fez com ele sua vadia? – cuspo as palavras._

_– O mesmo que eu vou fazer com você! – Num movimento rápido ela já esta em cima de mim. Tento jogá-la para o lado, mas é em vão toda minha força. Ela é muito mais forte. Sua mão segura com força meu queixo e é ai que sinto duas coisas afiadas perfurarem minha pele na região do meu pescoço. Uma dor aguda me invade. Ela estava me mordendo. O sangue que percorre em minhas veias parece ficar frio. Como se um veneno estivesse me invadindo. Já não tenho nem mais força pra manter os olhos aberto, mas continuo lutando. A mulher misteriosa sai de cima de mim e some. Viro minha cabeça para olhar o Harry. Ele estava de olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta._

_Será que ele morreu? Será que eu vou morrer também? Penso. Talvez fosse um pouco tarde demais pra pensar nisso, pois os meus olhos se fecham e minha respiração para._

_Era como se eu estivesse vendo um filme de toda minha vida. Meus melhores momentos, os piores. Meus pais, meu irmão. Meus melhores amigos. A formação da banda. Minhas namoradas. Tudo isso estava passando em minha mente. Eu não sabia dizer se estava morto, até que ouço vagamente a voz do Harry. Harry! Ele estava vivo! Luto comigo mesmo para que eu consiga abrir os olhos. Estou no mesmo lugar. Harry estava ajoelhado ao meu lado e garota desesperada de antes, estava também do lado. Tento me levantar e consigo ficar sentado. Estava chovendo e todos nós estávamos encharcados._

_– O que aconteceu? Cadê aquela mulher? – pergunto confuso. Ninguém me responde. Harry e a garota olhavam para meu pescoço. A garota leva a mão até meu pescoço e fica boquiaberta._

_– A mordida dele também sumiu... – Harry diz franzindo a testa e olha para garota que engole em seco. Passo a mão no pescoço e sinto que não tem nada._

_– Que cheiro é esse? – pergunto ignorando os dois. Levanto sem dificuldade e me sinto mais forte do que o normal. Muito mais forte. Aperto as mãos e olho para as mesmas, incrédulo com o modo de como estava me sentindo._

_– Eu também estou sentindo! – a garota levanta olhando para os lados. Harry faz o mesmo. O cheiro que invade minhas narinas era extremamente gostoso. Tento me concentrar querendo lembrar que tipo de cheiro é esse, quando ouço vozes. Não a da garota e a do Harry. Outras. Escutei vagamente alguém falando sobre remédios. Franzo o cenho._

_– Ouviram? – pergunto olhando para os dois que pareciam estar em transe._

_– Ouvi vozes... – Harry diz confuso._

_– Hospital... Remédios... E no hospital têm... Sangue! – a garota fala e seus olhos brilham, como se estivéssemos falando de bilhões de dólares em sua conta bancária. Sinto minha garganta seca. Eu estava morrendo de sede e essa palavra sangue me deixou louco._

_– Sangue... Porque soa tão bom? – Harry diz franzindo a testa._

_– Porque somos vampiros. – a garota diz. Meu corpo estremece. Ouvi vozes, a mordida no pescoço que a propósito, sumiu. A sede, o cheiro... De sangue! Somos... Vampiros!_

_[...]_

Naquele mesmo dia nós invadimos o hospital e pegamos bolsas de sangue. No começo achei que seria nojento, mas quando bebi eu queria mais, muito mais! Quase fomos pegos e meu desejo foi matar a enfermeira pra que assim eu pudesse beber seu sangue, mas a garota e Harry conseguiram me controlar. De alguma forma Harry disse a enfermeira que ela esquecesse de tudo e sumimos. Ela nunca nos procurou, já até voltamos lá e ela pareceu não nos conhecer. Foi ai que descobrimos que conseguimos hipnotizar pessoas. Descobrimos outra coisa quando estávamos nos preparando para um show. A filha do nosso empresário era linda e ela veio nos dar boa sorte. E foi quando ouvi meu nome ''Niall deve acha-la perfeita, combina com ele.''. Fiquei confuso e procurei quem falou isso, mas todos estavam calados após dizer obrigado. Harry me olhou confuso e por um momento pensei uma coisa idiota ''Foi você quem falou?'' e pra minha surpresa Harry fica boquiaberto e balança a cabeça em afirmação. Naquele dia nós descobrimos que podemos nos falar por pensamentos. E sabe aquela garota desesperada? É a Violet. Agora ela é a nossa melhor amiga.

Agora você deve estar se perguntando: E os outros? Eles sabem? Vocês matam pessoas? E o sol, como fica? E sua carreira de cantor? E a banda?

Bom, está tudo como antes. Fora o fato de eu e Harry sermos vampiros e mantermos isso em segredo, tudo é a mesma coisa. Antes de fazermos shows, ou sair para lugares com muitas pessoas eu e Harry sempre bebemos várias bolsas de sangue. Nós pegamos tudo no Hospital, ninguém nunca desconfiou. Sobre nossos amigos, eles não sabem de nada. Nunca se quer pensaram na ideia de que somos vampiros. No começo foi estranho olhar para eles e sentir vontade de beber o sangue deles, mas logo nos acostumamos. Nós moramos em conjunto, um do lado do outro. Sol? Não atrapalha em nada. Esqueça aquilo de que vampiros ao saírem no sol, são queimados. Nada disso, apenas histórias. Se matamos pessoas? Já tive vontade. Já mordi várias, mas sempre dei meu sangue a elas para que não virassem vampiros e acordassem como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sou meio que rebelde. Harry nunca mordeu pessoas, só bebe sangue das bolsas dos hospitais ou então mata animais. Harry é do tipo ''o vampiro certinho e romântico'' eu sou, digamos que, ''o vampiro divertido''. Na língua de outros, eu sou galinha. Mas sabe, se um dia me pedirem um conselho pra vida toda, eu diria:

Se estiver bêbado, nunca ande pelas ruas de Londres de madrugada. Vai que aparece uma louca, te morde e você vira um vampiro. Sei lá. Só um conselho de um garoto normal. Ou não.

Notas finais do capítulo  
Eai o que acharam? reviews pfvr gatinhas u.u

(Cap. 2) Capítulo 2: Conhecendo nossas assistentes

Notas do capítulo  
Sim, Damon = Niall Stefan = Harry. KAKAK

Niall

E lá estava eu sentado num sofá bege de veludo, que agora tinha cores meio acinzentadas. A casa abandonada no final da rua. Onde eu sempre levava _minhas_garotas pra lá quando estava a fim de me divertir, se é que me entende. A casa não tinha luz nenhuma, exceto pelo brilho da lua que passava pela parte descoberta do telhado. Os móveis estavam velhos e desgastados. De vez em quando passavam gatos correndo pelo piso de madeira barulhento. Pra outras pessoas isso seria assustador, pra mim é um aconchego.

– O que você quer que eu faça hoje, Niall? – Sandy pergunta sentada de frente pra mim, em meu colo. Sorrio maliciosamente.

– O que eu mais gosto. – respondo passando uma de minhas mãos em suas coxas.

– E depois você vai fazer o que comigo? – ela diz depois de me arrancar um beijo. Tiro seu cabelo do ombro e encosto minha boca em seu pescoço, roçando meus lábios no mesmo. Suavemente, sussurro:

– Eu vou chupar seu sangue.

Sandy me olha assustada e levo minha mão direita ao seu rosto, alisando. Paro meu olhar no seu e digo com firmeza:

– Você gosta, lembra?

– Ah... Sim. – Sandy diz como se lembrasse de uma coisa que não faz sentido, mas concorda.

– Ótimo. Comece. – Digo relaxando meu pescoço no sofá e Sandy sai de cima de mim, ficando de joelhos no chão. Sua mão vai até minha calça e abre o zíper. Sorrio com maldade. Nessa noite eu teria ótimas três horas de prazer.

[...]

Coloco a chave na fechadura da porta e abro dando de cara com meus quatro melhores amigos sentados em vários cantos. Três no sofá e o outro numa poltrona. Fecho a porta e sinto um cheiro maravilhoso. Como nunca senti antes. Minha garganta arde, meus olhos brilham. Era o cheiro de sangue mais gostoso que senti em minha vida.

– Que cheiro é esse? – digo me virando e olhando pra eles.

_Cale a boca e olhe para o lado. –_Harry sussurra em minha mente

Eu o obedeço e olho para o lado dando de cara com uma mulher e uma garota. Estranho o cheiro não ter sido bem mais forte, pois tinham duas carnes novas no pedaço.

– Olha só, o Niall sente cheiro de pizza de longe! – Zayn brinca arrancando risos de todos, disfarço com o sorriso.

Examino no curto intervalo de tempo as duas beldades em meu apartamento. A mulher mais velha, com aparência de 30 e poucos anos e ótima forma, tinham cabelos ruivos, num tom vermelho, e olhos verdes. Estranho, pois parecia que eu já tinha a visto em algum lugar, porém ignoro rapidamente a ideia, já sou cercado muitas vezes por fãs ou por outras garotas que costumo chamar de minhas diversões, posso estar apenas me confundindo. Corro os olhos para a garota ao seu lado que sorria meigamente. Seus cabelos eram loiros um tanto escuros e seus olhos eram também verdes. Era dela que vinha aquele cheiro.

– Vejo que me atrasei, desculpem por isso. – digo com um sorriso sem conseguir tirar os olhos da garota que me examinava atentamente.

– Pois é Niall, mas vamos resumir isso aqui pra você. Essa é a Daff – Harry aponta para mulher ruiva, que por algum motivo cumprimenta com a cabeça e desvia o olhar rapidamente. – E essa é a encantadora Elisa. – ele aponta para a loira.

– Ah... Que isso! – ela da um sorriso sem graça.

Engulo em seco. Sua voz faz o meu corpo passar por uma experiência de choque total. A voz dela ecoa em minha mente e seu cheiro mais uma vez fica mais forte em minhas narinas, tento me controlar.

_O cheiro do sangue dela... É maravilhoso não é? E está deixando você louco. Isso que dá beber sangue de garotas que nem se quer deixaram a vida._ – Harry ecoa em minha mente. Ignoro e bloqueio meus pensamentos pra que ele não consiga ler mais nada sobre o que se passa em minha mente.

– Prazer em conhecê-las. – digo andando e ficando na frente delas. Sorrio olhando apenas para Elisa que retribui minha cortesia com um olhar intenso sobre mim.

– Na verdade, essas são nossas assistentes. A Daff vai cuidar da data dos nossos shows e Elisa, sua filha, vai ajuda-la em tudo, isso significa que vamos tê-las como companhia em nossas viagens e bem... Aqui. – Liam termina de explicar e eu o olho confuso. Aqui? – É que elas moram no mesmo conjunto, no mesmo prédio. Um andar abaixo de nós. – ele completa.

– Hum ótimo. – digo, apenas.

– Bom, agora nós temos que ir. Prazer em conhecer vocês rapazes. – Daff diz apressada e caminha em direção a porta, mas eu a impeço com uma simples palavra.

– Espera! – as duas olham pra mim. - Fiquem um pouco pra comerem pizza conosco.

– Eu não poss...

– Eu posso. Relaxa, te vejo mais tarde ok mãe? – Elisa fala olhando pra Daff que hesita, mas logo cede. Daff se despede e sai porta a fora. A voz dela me era conhecida, tenho quase certeza disso.

– Vamos lá então! Antes do Niall, pois se não ele come todas as fatias de pizza! – Louis da um pulo do sofá e sai correndo em direção a cozinha, reviro os olhos sorrindo e vou atrás dele.

Nós seis ficamos conversando e por incrível, Elisa se dá muito bem conosco. É um pouco difícil de me controlar com esse cheiro, mas eu consigo já que me ''alimentei'' de outra forma, umas horas antes.

– Então Elisa, você tem namorado? – Harry pergunta e Louis solta risinhos do seu lado.

_Esperto você hein Harry?_ – soou em sua mente

_Cala boca estou tentando descobrir se terei competidores_. – ele responde

– Hum... Não! – ela diz sem graça. Eu e Harry sorrimos satisfeitos.

_Sinto lhe dizer, que você tem um agora._ – falo novamente em sua mente e ele ignora. Ele sabe que não levo a sério, pois ele é o que se apaixona, eu sou o que me aproveito. Não sou bem que... uma ameaça pra ele.

O tempo em que ficamos conversando, nós descobrimos várias coisas da Elisa. Ela tem 17 anos e faz aniversário no mesmo mês que eu. Vive sozinha com sua mãe, que é uma velha amiga do nosso empresário, sendo esse um dos motivos por ela ter sido contratada. Elas se mudaram pra cá assim que a proposta foi feita a sua mãe. Elisa gosta de gatos, muito mesmo. Algo em comum com o Harry, que agora deve estar babando mentalmente, mas ele me impediu de ter certeza disso, bloqueando sua mente. Ela se deu muito bem com a gente, simpatizou mais com o Liam e Harry, porém era pra mim que olhava intensamente. É, tenho esse dom de as deixarem assim.

Mal percebemos que já se passava de 23:30. A conversa foi bem longa.

– Bom, eu vou agora antes que minha mãe me mate. – ela franze a testa como se percebesse que isso soou ridículo. Sorrio. Não sei por que, mas gostei do jeito dela. – Foi um prazer conhecer vocês melhor, boa noite gente. – ela diz sendo meiga e nós respondemos em uníssono. Liam abre a porta pra ela e fecha assim que ela sai. Os meninos vão em direção a cozinha pegar mais um pedaço de pizza e Harry fica, nós trocamos olhares. Adivinho rapidamente o que ele esta pensando sem nem mesmo precisar ler sua mente. Num piscar de olhos estou em frente da porta segurando a maçaneta. Ele está do meu lado e suspira como derrota.

– Cheguei primeiro. – sorrio com maldade e abro a porta indo em direção a Elisa que descia as escadas.

– Hum... Esqueci alguma coisa? – ela pergunta confusa

– Sim, minha companhia até seu apartamento. – sorrio convencido

– Eu moro aqui embaixo.

– Vai que aparece coisas misteriosas e queiram te abordar até lá? Nunca se sabe. – dou de ombros e ela ri. Mordo o lábio inferior. Ela é muito linda!

– Então, você vai me proteger até lá, certo meu protetor? – ela sorri entretida.

– Certo! – digo colocando as mãos no bolso da minha bermuda e nós descemos as escadas, chegando rapidamente em seu andar.

– Só faltam alguns passos e não estarei mais em perigo! – ela anda como se fugisse de alguém, arrancando-me risos. – E... Pronto! Sã e Salva! – ela para em minha frente e sorri. Não posso deixar de fazer o mesmo. Eu estava encantado por tanta beleza.

– Parece que o protetor aqui mandou muito bem! – estufo peito e me saio mais metido que o normal. – Então...

– Boa noite, Niall. – ela sorri mordendo os lábios, suas bochechas coradas.

– Não ganho um beijo de boa noite? – falo olhando profundamente em seus olhos, não resistindo ao meu poder de hipnotizar as pessoas e acabar com meu desejo de beijá-la ali mesmo.

– Você é sempre assim... Assanhado? – ela diz rindo de leve e eu franzo o cenho. Porque não consegui hipnotiza-la? Tem... Alguma coisa errada! Tento manter a postura e sorrio, travesso.

– Eu te livrei de perigos que possam estar aqui nesse andar, mereço alguma coisa, não? – brinco.

– Pode ser que sim. Um beijo, no rosto, talvez. – ela sorri e coloca a mão em meu ombro, inclinando-se pra depositar o beijo em meu rosto. Fecho os olhos assim que consigo ouvir as batidas do seu coração por estar bem mais próxima de mim_. Tum, Tum_. Soa tão alto em minha mente. O cheiro fica mais forte e num momento de fraqueza, quase me descontrolo. Ela me olha sorrindo e abre a porta me dando um último olhar.

– Boa noite, Elisa. – eu digo com um sorriso mais encantador possível. Viro as costas e assim que ela fecha a porta, em fração de milésimos curtos segundos, estou na frente do meu apartamento, abrindo a porta em seguida.

_Pensei que estivesse chupando o sangue da nossa nova assistente, porque demorou demais?_

_Como você sabe que eu estava transformando-a em mais uma vítima minha?_ – respondo como se estivesse surpreso por Harry ter adivinhado algo, que nem se quer passou por minha cabeça.

_Niall, não acredito que você isso!_

_Relaxa Hazza, ela é nossa assistente agora. Está segura, não vou fazer nada com ela. Pelo menos não até eu conseguir me controlar ao sentir o cheiro do seu sangue._ – penso com um sorriso maldoso. Harry suspira e ri de leve.

– Vem cá gostosão. Vamos comer mais pizzas! – falo agora em voz alta e bato na bunda do Harry. Típico nosso essa gayzisse.

[...]

Todos saíram do meu apartamento e eu fico sozinho largado no sofá, trocando de canal inúmeras vezes, mas não encontrando nada bom pra assistir. Finalmente desisto e desligo a TV, fechando os olhos, a fim de dormir, mas acabo viajando em meus pensamentos.

Porque eu não consegui hipnotiza-la? E porque eu tinha essa vontade imensa de mordê-la assim que a vi? Geralmente isso não acontece, aliás, nunca aconteceu. Só sei que isso não importa, não até que eu me descontrole. Cedo ou mais tarde eu vou me acostumar e daqui a um tempo quem sabe eu nem precisa ter de hipnotiza-la. Com meus encantos ela num instante vai estar se rastejando por mim. Se não posso mordê-la, posso me aproveitar dela de outro jeito, não é mesmo?

_Credo Niall. Como você é mal._Penso comigo mesmo e deixo um sorriso escapar do meu rosto até o sono me atingir.

Notas finais do capítulo  
Sim eu me inspirei em TVD e em crepúsculo, pq eu acho mt fods kaka. Então nem td é original ai, e eu resolvi trocar pq na minha mente sempre imaginei niall safado e juntar a ideia dele ser um vampiro assustador e safado me atraiu mt kkk aposto q vcs vao enxergar ele agr de um modo diferente haha. Tb tava cansada de harry smp ser o cafajeste e niall o fofo q resolvi trocar os papéis e pelo visto vcs adoraram haha. MTTTTT OBG PELOS 48 REVIEWS SO EM 1 CAP, AI COMO EU ADORO VCS . Me contem o que acharam haha ^^

(Cap. 3) Capítulo 3: Safe & Sound

Notas do capítulo  
Conheçam agora Harry em versão Stefan! Cuidado pra não se apaixonarem. (ih ja era ja me apaixonei saçaksl)

Harry

_Eu estava ficando com uma garota e podia sentir o seu perfume em vez do cheiro do seu sangue. Eu podia beijar seu pescoço sem querer mordê-la. Eu podia empurrá-la na parede enquanto a beijo, sem machuca-la. Eu podia fazer tudo com minha namorada. Se eu tivesse uma e se eu não fosse vampiro._

Acordo cansado desses mesmos sonhos a que venho tendo. Sonhos de quando eu era normal. Está enganado se acha que eu gostei de ter me tornado vampiro. Se eu pudesse saía fugindo assim que a Violet, mandou. Se eu pudesse não estaria bêbado e não andaria nas ruas de Londres naquela noite. Eu mudaria tudo. Niall pode ter se acostumado e pode estar aproveitando muito bem por ser um vampiro, mas eu não me acostumei, não com a ideia de que não sou um cara normal. Depois que vi o Niall querendo matar a enfermeira naquela noite, que tanto me aterroriza, eu tomei nojo do que me tornei. Eu com certeza mataria a mulher que nos transformou no que somos hoje. Não importa quem ela seja, o porquê de ter feito aquilo, apenas não importa. Eu a mataria com todo gosto e não olharia pra trás.

Levanto da cama e vou em direção ao banheiro, parando na frente do espelho.

_Até que tem alguma coisa boa em ser vampiro. Eu ainda continuarei lindo. Pelo menos depois de lavar minha cara de texugo assim que acordo. Aí é uma exceção. –_Faço uma careta a me ver e saio da frente do espelho, entrando no box.

Tomo um bom banho, me visto, porém não coloco a camisa. Meu café se resume em cerais, mesmo sendo quase hora do almoço. (Aham, vampiros dormem. E eu durmo até demais). Estou jogando o prato na pia, quando alguém bate na porta. Reviro os olhos. Niall já quer encher meu saco a essa hora? Caminho até a porta e paro bruscamente. Não é o Niall. É ela. Seu cheiro me permite identifica-la. Respiro fundo me deliciando daquele aroma, mas logo balanço a cabeça querendo me controlar. Ela bate mais uma vez na porta. Eu ajeito meu cabelo e abro.

– Hã... Oi.

– Oi.

– Então, você não estava no apartamento do Niall com os garotos e eu entreguei a eles papéis com as datas dos shows e já que você não estava eu vim aqui entregar né. – Ela diz percorrendo o olhar por meu corpo. Sorrio satisfeito. Ainda bem que não coloquei a camisa.

– Hum, obrigado Elisa. – ela me entrega o papel e eu franzo a testa ao olhar uma caixa na sua mão. Assim que ela vira as costas eu falo. – Posso saber o que você vai fazer com essas caixas? – pergunto meio envergonhado com medo de me sair intrometido.

– Estou arrumando o resto das coisas do nosso novo apartamento. – ela diz referindo-se a ela e sua mãe. – E vou jogar essas aqui fora.

– Precisa de ajuda? – pergunto com um sorriso de lado.

– Porque não? – ela retribui o sorriso.

– Te vejo em seu apartamento em 5 minutos.

– Ok. – ela dá um riso de leve e vira as costas indo em direção ao elevador.

Fecho a porta e em 2 segundos estou vestindo a camisa. Espero ansiosamente os mais lentos 5 minutos e saio em direção ao seu apartamento. Eu nem preciso bater na porta, pois já está encostada. Coloco a mão na maçaneta, pronto pra abrir, mas hesito. Aproximo minha cabeça e olho de canto. Elisa estava de camisa xadrez azul e um short branco, estava de quatro pegando uma caixa. Engulo em seco. O calor invade meu corpo extremamente frio. Deixo minha boca entreaberta e meus olhos concentrados em sua posição, imaginando milhares de coisas em minha cabeça. Ela levanta e vira na direção da porta. Sumo em uma piscar de olhos. Elisa põe a cabeça pra fora verificando se tinha alguém e confirma que não. Estou escondido logo na esquina do corredor. Suspiro. Ainda bem que ela não me viu. Espero mais um minuto e volto, dessa vez batendo em sua porta que agora estava fechada.

– Um minuto atrasado. – ela faz uma cara de quem está repreendendo alguém.

– Desculpe assistente. – sorrio e ela me puxa pra entrar me entregando uma caixa. – Já que você quer me ajudar, tira esses papéis daí e coloca naquela caixa. – ela aponta pra uma caixa vazia. Vou à mesma direção da caixa, sentando-me de joelho no chão e fazendo o que ela disse. – Então Harry... Conte-me sobre você. – Elisa diz ajoelhando do meu lado e me ajudando com os papéis. Sorrio.

– As fontes já não lhe contaram?

– As fontes, tanto em TV como em internet, sempre mentem. Não acha? – ela arqueia uma sobrancelha.

– É você está certa. Hum o que eu posso dizer... Sou meio lerdo, besta, divertido, romântico, carinhoso, do tipo que faz tudo por uma garota e só. Eu acho. – dou de ombros e ela me encara com aqueles lindos olhos verdes.

– Aí, tá vendo que as fontes enganam?

– Ué, por quê? O que inventaram sobre mim? – pergunto curioso

– Tem fonte dizendo até que você é gay. – ela fala e eu acabo tendo um ataque de risos. Tento me recuperar aos poucos.

– Essa foi boa. Talvez seja pela amizade que tenho com os garotos, mas... Não! Definitivamente não!

– Que bom né. – ela sorri e eu cerro os olhos.

– Que bom? – pergunto maliciando.

– É né... Pra suas fãs... – ela da de ombros, sem graça. Sorrio.

– Tem certeza que é só pra elas mesmo? – pergunto olhando-a nos olhos. Sem intenção nenhuma de hipnotiza-la, apenas a encaro. Por um segundo penso em agarrá-la ali mesmo. Eu não sei o que essa garota tem, mas me deixou louco só em dois dias. Como isso pode acontecer?

– Não sei, será? – ela retribui o flerte e volta a arrumar os papéis. Sorrio que nem bobo e faço o mesmo.

Ficamos uma hora arrumando várias caixas, quando finalmente faltava apenas uma. Elisa me oferece um suco e eu aceito, ficando sozinho na sala enquanto ela vai a cozinha, buscar. Corro o olhar pela sala observando pela primeira vez, atentamente a sala. Acabo encontrando um violão encostado no canto da parede. Levanto e pego o mesmo sentando-me no sofá. Elisa aparece na sala com um copo de suco, provavelmente de morango.

– Você sabe tocar? – pergunto quando ela me entrega o copo.

– Sei sim.

– E cantar?

– Também. – ela senta ao meu lado e eu lhe entrego o violão.

– Canta uma música pra mim, sei lá, agora quero saber como é sua voz cantando. – digo interessado. Ela hesita, corando, mas logo ajeita o violão na posição certa para se tocar.

– Tudo bem, mas não repara na minha voz horrível ok? E nem na letra, que eu também acho horrível, pois foi eu quem fiz. – ela diz com vergonha e eu balanço a cabeça na afirmativa, duvidando de que a letra e sua voz sejam horríveis.

Elisa começa atocar no violão e assim que ouço sua voz ao cantar, fico pasmo. A voz dela... A coisa mais linda que já ouvi! Começo rapidamente a prestar atenção naletra.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_ (Eu lembro das lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto)

_When I said, I'll never let you go_ (Quando eu disse que nunca deixaria você ir)

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_ (Quando todas aquelas sombras quase mataram sua luz)

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_ (Eu lembro de você dizer não me deixe aqui sozinho)

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_ (Mas tudo isso está morto e enterrado e hoje à noite passou)

_Just close your eyes_ (Apenas feche seus olhos)

_The sun is going down_ (O sol está se pondo)

_You'll be alright_(Você vai ficar bem)

_No one can hurt you now_ (Ninguém pode feri-lo agora)

_Come morning light_ (Venha luz da manhã)

_You and I'll be safe and sound_ (Você e eu vamos estar são e salvos)

Concluo que ela fez aquela música pra alguém, mesmo eu não fazendo ideia de quem seja. Reparo ainda mais nela. Uma mecha de cabelo atrás da sua orelha e do outro lado, seu cabelo praticamente cobria seu rosto. Seus olhos verdes mantinham-se concentrados nas cordas do violão e muitas vezes vinham de encontro aos meus. Suas bochechas estavam coradas ao ver a minha cara de derretido, enquanto ela cantava. Era impressionante o jeito como ela mandava bem no violão, concentrada pra não errar nenhuma nota e mesmo assim sua voz saía impecável. Sem força nenhuma pra que saísse tão linda daquele jeito.

Quando a música acaba ela tira o violão do seu colo e põe no chão, encostado no sofá. Ainda com cara de idiota, eu não digo nada. Apenas fico a observando, até que ela cora e quebra o silêncio.

– O que achou? – ela encolhe os ombros.

– Perfeita. – digo completamente fora do meu normal, eu estava mesmo impressionado.

– Ah, que isso. Para né...

– Estou falando sério, foi à voz mais linda que já vi em minha vida. E a letra também é linda. Aliás, você a fez pra alguém, não é? – pergunto curioso e coloco o copo de suco na banca ao lado, sem nem me importar de tomar um gole se quer.

– É... Meu pai.- ela desvia o olhar.

– Mas ele est...

– Morto. – ela interrompe, respondendo a minha pergunta incompleta. Suspiro. Ponho minha mão sobre a sua e aperto a mesma. Seus olhos vão de encontro a minha mão e logo aos meus olhos.

– Sinto muito, Lisa. – tomo a liberdade de chama-la pelo apelido. Ela não diz nada, apenas franze a testa e leva minha mão ao seu rosto. Fico sem entender, mas não hesito em tocar o seu rosto. Ela fecha os olhos como se o toque de minha mão em sua bela face fosse a coisa mais gostosa de sentir.

– Sua mão é tão fria. – ela diz abrindo os olhos e sua mão que segura a minha, vai subindo até chegar a meu ombro, agora já coberto pela camisa. Fico a observando atentamente. – Seu braço é tão frio... Seu rosto também... – ela toca meu rosto, agora mais próxima de mim. Ela senta de joelhos, no sofá e acaricia meu rosto. Arrepio-me só com o seu simples toque. Nem mesmo o cheiro de seu sangue que me parecia extremamente maravilhoso, me faria parar aquele momento. Sinto uma vontade estranha e quase incontrolável de beijar aqueles lábios rosados que se mantinham entreabertos. Levo uma de minhas mãos a sua cintura. Eu a olho nos olhos e fecho os mesmo quando nossos rostos estão próximos. Ouço as batidas de seu coração e seu sangue pulsando nas veias. Estou a ponto de beijá-la, quando ouço passos. Eu tiro sua mão do meu rosto e desvio o olhar.

– Sua mãe acabou de chegar. – digo engolindo em seco, quase me matando por ter parado esse momento.

– Como voc... – ela desisti de falar assim que alguém abre a porta e entra em seguida. Ela mesma, sua mãe. Eu nunca erro. Elisa olha rapidamente pra mim sem compreender como adivinhei. Eu levanto ajeitando minha roupa e cumprimento Daff.

– Oi Daff. – dou um aceno tímido e ela sorri cumprimentando com a cabeça. – Te vejo depois Elisa. – dou um sorriso nervoso, levando a mão ao cabelo, então me dirijo à porta, saindo do seu apartamento e rapidamente estou em frente ao meu.

Entro no meu apartamento e me jogo no sofá assim que fecho a porta.

Ela percebeu o quanto minha pele é fria e nem por isso teve medo ou se quer desconfiou de algo. Ela apenas gostou. Como uma garota pode mexer tanto assim comigo? Deixando-me desnorteado e encantado quase toda parte do tempo em que a olho. Ela é única. Nunca fiquei assim por uma garota. Em apenas dois dias eu já estou louco por ela. E agora? Como eu ia aguentar tendo-a como assistente da banda?

Notas finais do capítulo  
Eai o que acharam? Fofin dms ne, Harry é meu Edward + Stefan ok KAKKAKA. Querem uma pov da Elisa agora? O que acharam da voz dela como a de Taylor? Dsclp eu tô mt viciada nessa msc que me lembra minha Rue e minha katniss (pq obvio ne valeria ta na trilha sonor elas~masok) E dai eu tive essa ideia que achei bem lecal p rolar logo um clima entre eles hihi Enfim, me contem!

(Cap. 4) Capítulo 4: Supernatural

Notas do capítulo  
GEMTE LEIAM ESSA FIC, É MT BOA SÉRIO . /historia/205244/Regrets/

Elisa

– Filha a gente precisa conversar. – minha mãe vem se aproximando de mim assim que Harry sai.

– Ok, senta aqui mãe. – digo sorrindo e bato no sofá, pra que ela se sente.

– Eu desisti de ser assistente da banda deles. – ela diz hesitando e eu franzo o cenho. Mas o que?

– Mas...

– Filha, eu não quero. – ela diz me cortando

– Mas mãe! Você antes queria tanto o emprego porque isso agora? – pergunto sem entender nada. – Eu quero ser assistente deles, além de ser um ótimo emprego, eles... Eles são legais!

– Tudo bem. Você... Eu deixo, mas também preciso te pedir uma coisa. – ela falando hesitando.

– O que?

– Nunca, em hipótese alguma, se apaixone por um deles. E tenha MUITO, muito cuidado ok? – Ela suspira como se soubesse que isso vai acontecer, de qualquer maneira. Fico sem entender nada, mas balanço a cabeça em afirmativa. Ela levanta indo à cozinha arrumar as compras e eu corro pro meu quarto, trancando-me lá.

_Eu não estava entendo nada. Não sei e nem desconfio do porque de minha mãe não querer mais o emprego. É estranho demais pra quem desejava o emprego. Pelo menos eu ainda posso continuar com ele. Não é que eu precise dele, é só que eu gostei tanto dos meninos. Eles são tão amigáveis, legais, como o Harry. Como o Harry foi agora a pouco. Dizendo que minha voz é linda, sentindo muito por minha perda, tocando minha mão, como se ele quisesse mostrar que dali a diante ele sempre estaria do meu lado. Não sei por que acho isso, afinal, tinha apenas dois dias que conheci todos eles, mas o Harry foi como se... Já tivéssemos uma certa intimidade. Mas eu vou tentar seguir o que minha mãe me pediu. Nada de se apaixonar. Foco no emprego, não é mesmo?_

– Filha eu esqueci de comprar os vegetais, você pode ir lá no mercado? – Minha mãe fala assim que abre a porta do meu quarto, me trazendo de volta a terra e dando adeus aos meus pensamentos.

–Tá bom.

[...]

Estou parada na sessão de filmes e séries. Indecisa de qual escolho. A única que tinha certeza era a que estava em minha mão. Supernatural. Fico na ponta dos pés e tento pegar um DVD, quase escondido, quando sinto alguém atrás de mim. Seu hálito frio bate em minha nuca fazendo com que eu me arrepie.

– Se eu fosse você, levaria pra casa American Horror Story, é a melhor série. – eu me viro rapidamente e o vejo parado a poucos centímetros de mim. Niall estava com uma camisa branca com manga e apertada, o que marcava muito bem seu tórax. – Hum desculpe, te assustei? – ele da um passo pra atrás e me olha curioso. Balanço a cabeça negativamente.

– Não... Não! Relaxa. – digo sem graça

– Que bom, mas como eu disse... Se gosta de séries assustadoras leve AHS, super recomendo! – ele cruza os braços dando um sorrisinho de lado. Sorrio timidamente.

– Obrigada pela sugestão, acho que vou levar esse mesmo, o problema é que... E se for muito assustador?

– Chama alguém pra ficar com você. Nesse caso o alguém quem estou me referindo, sou eu. – ele pisca e rio de leve.

– Você é sempre assim... Assanhado?

– Você já me fez essa pergunta antes. – nós rimos. – Mas então... – ele pega o DVD de Supernatural da minha mão e o examina. – Acredita nessas coisas?

– Depende. – dou de ombros.

– Acredita em vampiros? – ele me olha profundamente como se quisesse enxergar algo a mais.

– Se eu dissesse que acredito você ia me achar idiota? – dou um sorriso divertido.

– Eu ia te achar maluca.

– Então esse não é o caso. – nós rimos mais uma vez. Eu pego o DVD de AHS, colocando no carrinho de compras e começo a andar até a sessão de vegetais. Niall vem do meu lado. – E... Você veio comprar o que?

– Hum...

– Não me seguiu não né? – eu brinco e ele faz uma cara de ofendido.

– Claro que não... Eu vim comprar... Hum... Isso! – ele pega um desentupidor de pia e sorri animado. Eu rio.

– Sério que você veio comprar isso? - pergunto com os braços no carrinho e andando.

– É porque eu como muito e largo de qualquer jeito os pratos, daí entope as... As comidas, sabe. – ele da de ombros e eu balanço a cabeça como se desistisse. – E você veio comprar o que?

– Uns vegetais que minha mãe pediu.

– Aproveitando a coincidência vou te acompanhar até seu apartamento. – ele fala quando paramos em frente a sessão em que eu queria.

– Tá bom, protetor. – digo rindo ao lembrar-me dele tentando me ''proteger''. – Hum... Onde estão as cenouras? – pergunto cerrando os olhos ao tentar localizar cenouras no meio de tantos vegetais.

– Bem aqui. – sinto o corpo de Niall encostar-se no meu e novamente me arrepio com seu hálito gélido em minha nuca. Em vez de achar seu corpo quente eu acho devidamente o contrário. Frio. Bem frio. Tanto que o arrepio que estava sentindo se estende a minha espinha. Hesito em virar e apenas me estico para pegar as cenouras onde ele havia apontado. – Eu acho que você precisa de óculos. – ele diz com um sorriso assim que me viro ficando com o corpo ainda mais perto do dele.

– Você tem que parar de fazer isso. – digo com um olhar de hipnotizada em seus lábios.

– Fazer o que? Te ajudar? – ele sussurra o que faz um frio percorrer meu corpo. Engulo em seco.

– Não, de me deixar assim... Meio que... – tento continuar a frase, mas é impossível quando meus olhos correm aos seus, extremamente azuis. Eles me examinavam atentamente e na sua boca agora havia um sorriso ousado.

– Tudo bem então. – e quando eu pensei que não iria resistir, ele simplesmente se afasta ficando agora do meu lado, porém mais longe.

Tento disfarçar meu nervosismo e saio pegando quase todo tipo de vegetal que havia ali. Enquanto eu fazia isso, Niall não tirava os olhos de mim. O que me deixava mais nervosa ainda, sendo em vão a minha tentativa de controle. Quando finalmente acabo e coloco tudo no carro eu ando em direção à fila, podendo jurar que Niall me olhava maliciosamente. Ele estava me deixando louca! Sem nem fazer nada!

Nós passamos da fila para o caixa, paguei tudo e Niall mesmo assim insistiu em levar o desentupidor, achando ele, que eu acreditei na sua história. A moça do caixa olhou com os olhos brilhando para ele, percebendo que ele é famoso. Quando pensei que ela fosse gritar pra todos que o cantor da One Direction estava ali, ela simplesmente fingiu que não aconteceu nada quando Niall falou olhando em seus olhos:

_''Não grite. Não quero que percebam que sou eu mesmo''_. E puff! A moça nem se quer olhou mais em seu rosto. Fiquei bem confusa com isso, ao ponto de não dar nenhuma palavra. Mas... Como? Eles são tão estranhos! Harry sabia que minha mãe chegaria e Niall... Simplesmente conseguiu controlar uma mulher só dizendo umas meras palavras. Dou de ombros. Não importa.

Pego as sacolas de compras, mas logo sou interrompida quando Niall resolve pegar todas elas, insisto em dizer que não, pois todas ficam muito pesado. Porém quando ele segura , as levantam sem nenhuma dificuldade como se fossem sacolas vazias. Franzo o cenho. Ele não parece tão forte assim, mas aquilo me atraiu muito. Suas veias nem se quer se exaltaram nos seus braços, realmente parecia muito leve.

– Você é... bem forte. – digo admirando seus braços.

– Valeu. – ele sorri e aponta com a cabeça para saída. – Vamos.

Só demoramos cinco minutos já que o Super Mercado era bem próximo aos nossos apartamentos.

Estou querendo tomar as sacolas de suas mãos quando estamos parados na frente do meu apartamento, quando ele nega.

– Pode deixar eu as coloco ai dentro.

– Mas a minh...

– Ela não está em casa. – ele diz por fim e eu fico confusa. Ela nem me disse que ia sair. Mas... Como ele sabe?

– Fica aí, deixa eu confirmar. – abro a porta com a chave e entro, vasculhando o apartamento. Vou primeiro a cozinha, de primeira percebendo que ela não está. Quando me viro bato bruscamente de frente ao Niall. Minha respiração fica acelerada por consequência. – Eu disse ''fica aí''! – sussurro com medo de que minha mãe esteja em casa e veja o Niall em minha cozinha, sozinho. Comigo.

– Eu já disse que ela não está... DAFF VOCÊ TA AÍ? PORQUE EU TO COM SUA FILHA EU VOU ME APROVEITAR DEL...- ele começa a gritar, mas eu tampo sua boca imediatamente. Não ouço a voz da minha mãe, mas ainda hesitava em tirar a mão da boca do Niall, quando ele mesmo faz isso. – Eu disse que ela não está, da próxima vez confie. – ele pisca e abaixa colocando as compras no chão.

– Se aproveitar de mim? – falo soltando um riso

– Pois é, estamos sozinhos aqui... Bem que eu poderia não é? – ele retribui o riso. – Vamos brincar de Supernatural. Sou seu vampiro e você é minha vítima, tá bom? – ele sorri mordendo a boca e eu rio dessa vez mais alto.

– Nem pense em nada!

– Já pensei! – ele olha com um olhar travesso e algo em mim me faz correr. Eu já estou em cima do sofá quando ele ameaça me pegar, rindo que nem uma louca eu tento correr para meu quarto, mas ele aparece na minha frente, encostando-me na parede. O riso some do meu rosto e logo a respiração acelerada toma conta de mim. Fixo meus olhos nos seus. – Te peguei. – ele sorri maliciosamente e meu coração dispara parecendo que ia pular do meu peito e sair correndo. Niall prende meus pulsos contra a parede para que eu não fuja e abaixa a cabeça em direção ao meu ombro mordendo de leve fazendo-me rir. Seus lábios que ainda tocavam meus ombros agora subiam para meu pescoço, eu fecho os olhos assim que sinto um arrepio. Sua respiração gélida tomava conta da pele do meu pescoço, estou paralisada, sem saber se saio ou se deixo ver o que vai acontecer, quando ele aperta com força meus pulsos e respira fundo, afastando-se de mim. Uma mecha do meu cabelo voa parando no meio do meu rosto. Abro os olhos e não o vejo.

– Niall? – eu o chamo andando pela sala, agora sem achar graça. Isso me deu medo. – Niall?

Chamo umas cinco vezes e ele não aparece, vasculho todo o apartamento e mesmo assim não o acho. A pergunta agora é: _Como ele saiu tão rápido sem que o visse?_

Notas finais do capítulo  
achei o cap pequeno, mas foi só uma ponte pro prox. No prox vcs vão saber pq Niall sumiu do nada ÇAKASKÇASK Eai gostaram?

(Cap. 5) Capítulo 5: Descontrolado

Niall

Chego em meu apartamento disparado, sem nem se quer fechar a porta. Corro imediatamente para meu quarto e desarrumo minha cama em uma só puxada no lençol. A primeira coisa que vejo para acabar são os travesseiros. Pego um e o estraçalho ao meio, faço o mesmo com o outro. Penas de ganso voam em meu quarto. Eu estou ardendo, sedento pelo sangue _dela_. Encosto-me de frente na parede, de modo que minha testa fique colada na mesma. Tento controlar minha respiração, mas é impossível. Corro para o espelho bem ao lado do guarda-roupa. Meus olhos estão vermelhos e as veias do meu rosto estão exaltadas. Linhas escuras desenhavam meu rosto me deixando assustador. Mordo meu lábio inferior com força, machucando-o. O sangue escorre, mas em dois segundos o ferimento se cura. _Eu odeio ficar assim! Eu odeio quando tenho que me controlar!_ Bato com força no espelho, quebrando-o. Eu tinha que quebrar tudo se não quisesse voltar e morder o pescoço de Elisa até que ela dê adeus à vida. Aperto os cacos de vidro na minha mão e os jogo contra a parede, caindo em seguida, sentando-me no chão. Respiro fundo _milhares_de vezes tentando voltar ao meu normal, quando ouço alguém entrando em meu apartamento.

– Niall? – alguém me chama, mas estou fora do normal, o que me impede de reconhecer a voz da pessoa. – Mas que merd... Niall! – Eu levanto o olhar do chão e a olho. Violet se ajoelha em minha frente e segura meu rosto com as mãos. – Você... Ia morder alguém, quem? – ela me olha curiosa, mas afasto meu rosto de suas mãos e não digo nada. – Olha pra mim!

– UMA GAROTA! FOI UMA GAROTA! – grito e só de lembrar-me dela eu começo a ficar a pior do que já estou. – Eu... Eu preciso do sangue dela! Agora! – eu levanto imediatamente correndo em direção à porta, mas Violet para em minha frente, dando um belo de um tapa em meu rosto. Arregalo os olhos assustado com isso e cerro os punhos, porém eu começo a voltar ao normal na mesma hora. Minha respiração fica mais fraca e sinto as veias exaltadas abandonarem o meu rosto.

– Você não vai morder ninguém ok? – Violet envolve suas mãos em meu rosto novamente. Seguro levemente em seu pulso, olhando-a nos olhos. – Se acalma, está voltando a normal já. – Suas palavras começam a fazer mais sentido pra mim e me acalmam. Suspiro e a abraço. – Você é um vampiro muito descontrolado. – ela diz ainda abraçada comigo.

– Obrigado Violet, eu... Eu me descontrolei do nada... Isso nunca acontece. – falo sem entender nada quando já posso olhar novamente em seus olhos.

– Entendo. Olha... Acho que você vai ter que chamar uma faxineira pra limpar isso aqui ok? – ela diz entortando a boca ao olhar para o estado do meu quarto. Faço o mesmo. Estava terrível.

– É, pelo jeito é mesmo. - digo soltando um riso.

– Vêm, vamos dar uma volta. Vamos sair pra algum lugar e depois pegamos umas bolsas de sangue, que tal? – Violet propõe sugerindo o braço pra que eu segure.

– Eu necessito ir em um bar.

– Então vamos ao melhor pra que ninguém pire quando te ver lá. Vamos meu melhor amigo vampiro-descontrolado. – ela me puxa e eu rio. Pego um casaco meu que estava jogado no sofá e saímos porta a fora.

[...]

– Dois copos de vodka com limão, por favor. – Violet pede ao barman, com o braço na bancada do bar e se vira pra mim. – Então... Quem é a garota sortuda?

– A nova assistente da banda.

– E... ?

– E o que? – pergunto franzindo a testa me fazendo de desentendido.

– Não vai contar a sua melhor amiga não? Porque veja bem... Você NUNCA deixou de morder uma garota idaí essa nova assistente da sua banda é a garota mais sortuda!

– Não tem nada demais Violet, só que eu não quero me comprometer né... – dou de ombros e pego a bebida assim que ela é colocada na bancada.

– Niall James Horan, eu te conheço muito bem desde que viramos.. é.. aquela coisa. – ela olha para os lados garantindo que ninguém nos ouça, eu rio de leve. – E você nunca ligou, nunca se importou... Você gostou dela não foi?

– Eu? Eu nã..

– NIALL! – ela praticamente grita.

– Calma Violet! Ok, eu gostei dela sim e por isso não a mordi! Satisfeita? – digo por fim tomando um gole da vodka.

– Doeu você ter me contado? Não, mas me fala mais... O que você quer dela? – ela pergunta curiosa e eu olho para o copo como se fosse a coisa mais interessante ali.

– Nem eu mesmo sei. Ela é legal, linda, mas... É como se o cheiro do seu sangue é que me prendesse nela. – dou de ombros – Tanto faz o que quero com ela.

– Você vai fazer dela mais uma de sua listinha?

– Talvez. Escuta Violet, você ta parecendo minha mãe! – falo indignado e ela ri.

– Sou sua melhor amiga é quase o mesmo. E o Harry? – ela pergunta e bebe um pouco da vodka.

– O que tem ele? Sobre Elisa? Hum... Não sei de nada. Mas ele sabe que o cheiro do sangue dela me deixa louco, porém duvido ele não ficar também.

– Sei. Como é essa Elisa? A personalidade dela... – Violet pergunta mais uma vez, agora me fitando.

– Ela é meiga, educada, divertida, gentil. Foi o que deu pra notar. – dou de ombros.

– Harry vai gostar dela. – Violet diz afirmando com toda certeza do mundo, quase me engasgo com a vodka.

– O que? – digo com os olhos ardendo, pois o pouco da vodka desceu queimando mais que o normal.

– É o tipo de garota que Harry gosta. Se você a quer, vai ter que desistir.

– Não mesmo. – digo e percebo e seguida o tom da minha voz que agora saiu mais alto. Limpo a garganta e falo mais baixo. – Harry não vai gostar dela, tenho certeza.

– Ok, se você diz. Eu sempre estou certa! – ela pisca divertindo-se com isso e eu reviro os olhos, ignorando.

Ficamos mais de duas horas naquele bar e por fim saímos completamente bêbados. Estávamos voltando pra casa e Violet veio comigo pra meu apartamento já que ela estava de carro e seria ridículo deixa-la dirigir.

– Peraí, calma ai Violet! – falo embolando assim que entramos no meu apartamento. Nós quase caímos no chão e assim ficamos rindo.

– A gente devia fazer isso mais vezes! É tão libertador! – ela diz embolando a língua, pior que eu, e levanta uma garrafa de vodka, a qual pegamos em um mercado.

– Niall? Violet? – Harry entra e fecha a porta. Minha visão estava embaçada, mas consigo vê-lo se aproximando com uma cara de assustado. – Que porra é essa aqui Niall?

– Pô cara... Eu fiquei des-control-a-ado ok? – gaguejo. Eu e Violet nos olhamos e rimos sem nem ter graça.

– Descontrolado? – Harry repete sem entender nada.

– Acontece que seu amiguinho aqui queria morder a nova assistente de vocês! – Violet responde e ri caindo no sofá. Faço o mesmo e fecho os olhos quase cambaleando quando sou empurrado com força na parede. Minha cabeça dói por um minuto e pisco várias vezes até recuperar a visão.

– VOCÊ IA MORDER A ELISA? – Harry grita

– Me solt...

– SE VOCÊ ENCOSTAR NELA EU NÃO ME RESPONSABILIZO!

– Tá louco Harry? – eu me solto e o empurro na parede colocando a mão em seu pescoço, prendendo-o. A raiva me sobe. Estava bêbado, mas ainda sim sóbrio. – Não vou mordê-la seu idiota! Eu me controlei você tá cego? É só olhar ao redor! – eu cuspo as palavras e aperto com força seu pescoço

– PARA COM ISSO AGORA! SOLTA ELE NIALL! – Violet grita e eu me acalmo, soltando-o.

– Não me empurre mais assim na parede Harry. Ai será eu quem dirá a sua famosinha frase ''eu não me responsabilizo''. – digo por fim e dou as costas pegando a garrafa de vodka da mão da Violet, que me olhava assustada.

– Só... Só não ouse mordê-la como você faz com as garotas da qual tenho pena e se entregam pra você! – Harry diz com a mão no pescoço como se ainda sentisse eu o apertando. Reviro os olhos.

– Não adianta falar isso eu não me comovo. Já disse que não vou a morder, será que dá pra me deixar em paz? E é o que, você está gostando dela já? – disparo

– Só não a morda! – ele ignora minha pergunta

– Ah me deixa Harry! – bufo

– Olha se acalma vocês dois, por fav... – Violet tenta falar, mas Harry a interrompe tomando a garrafa de vodka da minha mão.

– Me dá essa porcaria. – ele toma três goles da garrafa e eu rio.

– Ué, vai ficar bêbado também é Styles? – zombo e ele ignora tomando mais um gole.

As falas acabam ali. Peguei mais uma garrafa de vodka em meu armário e nós dividimos, agora sendo três bêbados. Não tocamos mais no assunto de Elisa e assim dormimos largados. Violet e Harry na minha cama desarrumada e eu no sofá.

Acordo com a luz do sol em meu rosto e a brisa em meu peito nu. Levanto sem nenhuma dor de cabeça (o que é mais um dos bons motivos de ser vampiro, lê-se: não sentir dor por muito tempo) e vou ao banheiro lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes. Estou em um péssimo estado, sem camisa com a calça quase caindo e o cabelo totalmente bagunçado. Faço uma careta. Eu estava horroroso. Nossa! Tiro a roupa e me jogo no chuveiro imediatamente. Não demoro nem 15 minutos e consigo ouvir passos em direção a minha porta. Alguém vai bater. Saio do banho e enrolo a toalha na cintura. Quando passo pela sala vejo que nem Harry e nem Violet acordaram. É impossível adivinhar quem está vindo, pois eu havia bebido muita vodka o que confunde os meus sentidos. E é como eu disse. Duas batidas na porta. Abro e dou de cara com ela, a causadora da bagunça em minha casa.

– É... Oi? – ela engole em seco assim que me vê só de toalha. Sorrio.

– Oi.

– Porque você saiu do meu apartamento daquele jeito e me deixou sozinha? Eu fiquei com medo e como você saiu tão rápido? Escuta você é muito estranho! Fica me provocando e depois sai, me deixando com cara de idiota sem dizer nad...

– Calma Elisa! – eu a interrompo e rio em seguida.

– Mas o que... O que é isso? – ela se inclina em direção a brecha sobre a porta e a minha sala. Ela fica boquiaberta. Hum... Isso não é bom. Fecho a porta e fico em sua frente.

– Nada demais, só dei uma festinha particular. – disfarço com um meio sorriso.

– Olha eu não quero saber. Eu estou revoltada com você! – ela aponta e o seu dedo encosta em meu peitoral. Ela desvia o olhar do meu e me observa. Mordo a boca com um sorrisinho. Elas sempre se perdem. Ela percebe que estou adorando isso e tira o dedo. Elisa cruza os braços e tenta fazer cara de quem está brava. – Como saiu de lá sem que eu o visse?

– Elisa você vai mesmo encarnar nisso?

– NIALL! VOCÊ ME DEIXOU ATÉ COM MEDO! – ela grita revoltada e eu tampo sua boca, tirando a mão rapidamente antes que ela me bata.

– Fala baixo! Desculpa, não foi minha intenção. Esquece isso! – digo nervoso. Agora eu realmente não sei o que falar pra que ela esqueça isso. E se eu continuasse ali ela ia ficar insistindo até tirar algo de mim... Preciso de ajuda!

Desbloqueio minha mente e tento falar com Violet.

_Acorda! Acorda!_– sussurro em meus pensamentos, mas não tenho nenhuma resposta.

– Não eu não vou esquecer, você vai me dizer agora, vamos desembucha!

_Violet preciso da sua ajuda!_

– Não posso, eu estou muito ocupado agora! – Elisa revira os olhos. Uau, ela estava mesmo brava.

_VIOLET! – grito em minha mente com esperança de que ela atenda meu pedido._

– Ocupado? É mesm... – Elisa para de falar assim que alguém abre a porta. Eu olho pra trás e contenho a surpresa quando vejo Violet de cabelo amarrado e uma toalha em volta do corpo.

– Não vai entrar Niall? Estou sentindo sua falta lá na cama... – Violet fala com uma voz manhosa e alisa meu ombro. Engulo em seco. Realmente tive que me controlar com ela daquele jeito e ainda falando naquela voz. Olho pra Elisa que agora estava mais uma vez boquiaberta. Dou de ombros.

– Eu disse que estava ocupado... – dou um meio sorriso

– Nossa. Até mais, desculpa por atrapalhar vocês dois. – Elisa revira os olhos e desce as escadas com passos pesados. Terei que ter uma boa conversa pra que ela não me odeie.

Entro e fecho a porta com o pé. Olho para Violet e rio em seguida.

– Ótima desculpa, obrigado por me ajudar!

– Ai você estava me enchendo o saco, da próxima vez não grita. Vou fazer alguma coisa pra gente comer. – ela diz indo em direção à cozinha e eu sorrio. Ninguém tem uma melhor amiga igual a minha, ela é a melhor.

Notas finais do capítulo  
ai eu amei dms esse cap eu escrevi tão depressa pq imaginei td perfeito SALÃSLÃSL :3 Eai gostaram? KAKAK me contem td e vcs kiridas parem de adivinhar a história KKKKKKKKKKKKKK u.u Ei gente o que acharam da capa? foi minha amg liamda q fez haha. Conseguiram imaginar como a garota da capa ou fazem igual a mim e tem outra pessoa em mente (eu) ? KAKAK

(Cap. 6) Capítulo 6: O que ele está fazendo aqui?

Notas do capítulo  
cara vocês não tem ideia do quanto eu AMEI esse capítulo, foi feito com mt amor tá, demorei, mas ficou muito bom haha. Curtam aí;*

Elisa

Ótimo não? Nada melhor do que tocar a campainha de um garoto e vê-lo só de toalha com outra garota. Bem, isso não importa quando você não está afim do garoto, porém essa é a questão... Estou ou não afim dele? Niall me deixa nervosa, tem um jeito misterioso que atraí e é bem sedutor. Porém que chances eu teria com ele? Nenhuma. Ainda mais com aquela garota que estava em seu apartamento, chamando-o para voltar pra cama. Ela deve ser uma deusa do sexo. Mas e o Harry? Outro dia quase o beijo e ele é um fofo, consegue de algum modo fazer meu coração bater mais forte só com sua voz rouca e suas palavras, muitas vezes, consoladoras. Então... Juntando tudo isso, eu estava afim dos dois? Sim, e uau, Elisa! _Já não basta gostar sempre de garotos com mau caráter, dessa vez tem que ficar afim de dois garotos que aparentam ser perfeitos?_– falo pra mim mesma em voz alta, quando já estou deitada em minha cama. Suspiro e fecho os olhos na esperança de dormir rapidamente.

_**Vrrrrrh.**_

Meu celular vibra numa sintonia crescente, pego-o e vejo quem é. Apenas ignoro a chamada, colocando o celular em cima da minha barriga.

_**Vrrrrrh.**_

Dessa vez não é uma ligação, é uma mensagem.

_'' **Estou com saudades de você, minha priminha linda.''**_

Mas que diabos o idiota do Erick queria comigo? Já não basta tudo o que ele me fez passar? Todos os constrangimentos, um fim muito mal explicado, as suas loucuras... O que mais ele queria aprontar? Bom, o problema é dele, eu só não quero nenhum contato com ele. Já chega de fazerem a Elisa de idiota.

[...]

– Elisa, Harry está na porta querendo falar com você. – minha mãe diz com a cabeça entre a porta do meu quarto. Levanto em um pulo e antes de sair correndo até a sala, ajeito-me enquanto me olho no espelho. Dou uma piscadinha para conferir minha sensualidade... Ou a falta dela.

Saio correndo e paro em frente da porta da sala. Respiro fundo, ajeito mais uma vez meu cabelo e abro a porta.

– Ei! – Harry sorri, faço o mesmo. Ele estava mais bonito que nos outros dias, vestia uma bermuda branca, uma camisa de manga comprida preta, e uma jaqueta de couro estava em seu ombro. Seu cabelo parecia estar mais sedoso e mais cacheado do que o normal.

– Oi! – respondo ainda admirando-o.

– Estou sem nada pra fazer em casa e toda essa coisa de shows tem me deixado meio estressado, então resolvi dar uma volta. Quer ir comigo? – ele da de ombros enquanto mantinha as mãos no bolso da bermuda.

– Claro! – digo imediatamente. Olho para baixo, limpo a garganta e conserto meu erro causado pela ansiedade. – Sim, porque não? – tento dar um sorrisinho. Percebendo, Harry ri mordendo levemente a boca em seguida, então faz sinal com a cabeça para irmos.

À noite lá fora estava fria e poucas pessoas andavam pelo parque dentro do grande condomínio onde morávamos. Havia bancos em toda parte, a grama era cortada e bem verde. Luzes em cada canto e pisca-pisca de cor amarela, estavam em volta das árvores.

– Até que pra um parque em um condomínio, aqui é bem bonito. – digo apreciada.

– É, eu sempre gosto de vir aqui quando não tenho nada pra fazer. – Harry sorri de lado. Suas mãos ainda estavam enfiadas no bolso da bermuda. Timidamente eu ando mais próxima ao seu lado.

– Você e os garotos brigam muito? – pergunto querendo ter assunto.

– Não... Só discuto muito com o Niall, é tipo, uma vez na semana. – ele da de ombros. – Talvez seja porque ele goste muito de aprontar. É como se ele gostasse do errado.

– Imagino. – sussurro enquanto olho o chão. Minha sobrancelha levanta e me pego revirando os olhos. E isso só porque o vi de toalha com outra garota.

Harry para de repente na minha frente, deixando nossos corpos bem próximos. Eu o olho nos olhos e sinto minha bochecha corar. Ele sorri de lado.

– E você, me conte mais... Já namorou alguma vez?

– Bem... – hesito – Sim. Mas eu me decepcionei muito, tanto que só foi uma vez. – dou de ombros e olho para o chão.

– O que ele fez? – Harry pergunta num sussurro e levanta meu rosto segurando de leve em meu queixo. Eu o olho.

– Ele brincava com meus sentimentos. – engulo em seco.

– Ele deve ser um idiota.

– Ele é. – digo um pouco enjoada. Odeio lembrar as coisas que _ele_ já me fez passar. Passo a mão no braço, percebendo só agora que estava arrepiada de tanto frio. Harry percebe e coloca sua jaqueta em volta de mim. Apenas sorrio.

– Se eu tivesse a oportunidade que ele deve ter tido, eu jamais brincaria com seus sentimentos. – Harry fala se aproximando cada vez mais, até que nossos corpos estão colados. Tento controlar minha respiração. Não consigo mais tirar meus olhos dos seus, principalmente quando sua mão toca meu rosto, alisando-o. – Garotas têm de serem tratadas como princesas, não acha? – ele sussurra. Sua boca está a pouquíssimos centímetros da minha. Meus olhos se fecham quando consigo sentir sua respiração. Eu aceno afirmativamente com a cabeça, respondendo a ele. Sua mão que estava em meu rosto vai descendo até meu ombro e quando penso que o beijaria agora mesmo, seus lábios já estão tocando meu pescoço. Arrepio-me totalmente, da cabeça aos pés. Meu corpo treme levemente como resposta ao toque de seus lábios, provocando uma sensação gostosa em meu corpo. Harry usa a língua para beijar meu pescoço e faz carícias em meu rosto. Minha mão vai de encontro aos seus cachos e um suspiro escapa da minha boca. Ele se afasta o mínimo possível e posso senti-lo encarando-me. Lentamente, abro os olhos, ainda extasiada com seus beijos em meu pescoço. Vejo tudo embaçado e pisco para ver, e é ai que eu tomo um susto. Cambaleio para trás e coloco a mão na boca, totalmente assustada. Harry sorria maleficamente, enquanto um líquido vermelho escorria do canto da sua boca. Seus dentes pareciam perfeitos se não estivessem cobertos por esse líquido. Em seu rosto havia veias escuras que formavam caminhos entre as maçãs do seu rosto e seus olhos. Seus olhos... Eles estavam vermelhos. Harry não estava com a camisa preta de manga comprida. Ele estava sem. Seu peito e barriga, definidos, estavam sujos pelo mesmo líquido vermelho. Fico aterrorizada e sem saber por que, olho para as minhas mãos. Estavam sujas de sangue. Não era só um líquido vermelho. Era sangue.

– Elisa?

E de repente tudo muda. Harry está do mesmo jeito que antes. Nada de sangue pelo corpo ou pela boca. Ele estava completamente perfeito.

– Eu... – tento falar, mas ainda estou assustada com tudo o que acabei de ver, do nada.

– Está tudo bem com você? – Harry tenta se aproximar, mas eu me afasto.

– Não. Eu preciso ir, desculpa! – sem olhar para ele, saio correndo até chegar ao meu apartamento.

[...]

Estou de pernas cruzadas, como uma borboleta, em cima da cama. Meu cabelo estava preso de qualquer jeito e eu me controlava para não roer as unhas. O papel de parede do meu quarto parecia à coisa mais interessante que havia ali. Minha respiração estava pesada e eu não conseguia parar de lembrar o que tinha visto. Já era 0:00, eu já deveria estar dormindo, mas meu pensamento simplesmente não consegue fazer com que eu esquecesse tudo.

– Elisa, não vai dormir? – a voz da minha mãe soa. Eu viro lentamente com medo de que tenha uma visão com ela também. Mas nada acontece. Como se pudesse saber o que estou sentindo, minha mãe senta-se ao meu lado. – O que aconteceu? Ele te deu um fora?

– Não. – reviro os olhos. – Só eu que sai como uma doida. – dei de ombros.

– Por quê? Ele te disse algo? – a voz da minha mãe soa um pouco irritada.

– Não, ele não fez nada. É que aconteceu uma coisa... Uma coisa comigo. – digo hesitando, com medo do que ela acharia se eu contasse.

– O que? Você sabe que pode e deve me falar tudo não é, Elisa? – minha mãe segura minha mão. Assinto.

– Eu tive... Algo parecido com uma visão. Foi estranho e horrível, teve a ver com o Harry. – olhos para baixo.

– Sabia.

– Sabia? – eu a olho assustada, minha mãe engole em seco e conserta sua postura.

– Sabia que... Que seus remédios de alergia andam te fazendo mal. Eu já disse pra você parar de toma-los.

– Mas...

– Mas nada Elisa. Isso é bobeira, vá dormir e amanhã suspendo seus remédios. Boa noite. – friamente minha mãe se levanta e sai do meu quarto fechando a porta em seguida. Fico olhando sem entender direito.

Ela sabe que não tomo remédio para minha alergia a mais de dois anos. Ela sabe disso muito bem e sabe também que eles não causavam nenhum tipo de efeito em mim a não ser a prevenção à alergia. O que ela sabia, teve algo com a visão.

_Ela está me escondendo alguma coisa._

[...]

– Vou ao mercado comprar os ingredientes para o almoço de hoje, enquanto isso pode me ajudar com as verduras, Elisa? – minha mãe pergunta já abrindo a porta, eu faço um sinal de legal e vou em direção ao balcão para cortar as verduras.

Hoje os garotos almoçariam aqui, sem contar que, minha mãe havia dito que tinha uma surpresa pra mim hoje. Não fazia ideia do que, mas chegaria nesse almoço.

Abro a geladeira e pego cenouras para cortá-las. Quando volto para o balcão eu o vejo parado em minha frente com pimentões na mão.

Harry estava com uma camisa branca sem manga e uma bermuda preta. Ele levanta uma sobrancelha e cruza os braços, como se quisesse uma explicação. Eu o ignoro e tomo os pimentões da sua mão, colocando em cima do balcão.

– Pode me dizer por que saiu correndo ontem à noite?

– Nada Harry, eu só não... Não estava me sentindo bem. – dou de ombros e começo a cortar as cenouras.

– Poderia ter dito isso, assim eu ficaria preocupado com motivos. – ele diz sério. Suspiro.

– Desculpa, tá bom? – ele tenta ficar sério, mas sorri, faço o mesmo.

– Aqui estão as alfaces que sua mãe pediu. – Niall aparece do nada com um enorme sorriso no rosto. – Como vai gay? – ele bate de leve no ombro do Harry e senta-se no balcão, pegando uma maçã ao seu lado. – Como vai, Lisa?

– Oi, Niall. – digo seca. Ainda não consigo esquecer a garota de toalha em seu apartamento, mesmo eu não tendo nada a ver com isso.

– O que está fazendo aqui Niall? – Harry pergunta parecendo irritado.

– Você é cego? Vim trazer as alfaces. – ele diz e logo depois da uma mordida na maçã.

– Niall, sai de cima do balcão antes que minha mãe chegue. – digo olhando séria pra ele.

– Sua mãe não vai chegar agora.

– Mas ela...

– Ela não vai. – ele diz com um sorriso falso. Reviro os olhos e continuo cortando as cenouras, enquanto concluo o quanto Niall e Harry são diferentes.

– Niall, o que você estava fazendo esses dias que eu te chamei e você não apareceu na porta? – Harry pergunta sentando-se no outro balcão.

– Eu soube que ele estava com uma garota. – digo com um risinho irônico.

– Uma garota? – Harry repete.

– Sim, só de toalha, o chamando de volta pra cama. – respondo cortando as cenouras com um pouco mais de força.

– Isso é ciúme? – Niall olha pra mim e ri mordendo a boca em seguida. Engulo em seco.

– É Elisa, isso é ciúme? – Harry levanta as sobrancelhas, mostrando que quer uma boa resposta.

– Claro que não, eu hein. – dou de ombros e tento fazer uma cara de quem não está desesperada para mudar de assunto. – Não tem como eu ter ciúme. – continuo cortando. – Até por que... Ai! – largo a faca no balcão quando corto meu dedo. O sangue começa a escorrer devagar. Olho para os dois que descem do balcão em um pulo, na mesma hora. – Algum de vocês têm band aid? – pergunto, mas os dois ficam paralisados olhando para meu dedo. – Harry? Niall?

– Vai buscar, Niall! – Harry diz sem tirar os olhos do meu dedo.

– Porque eu?

– Vai buscar! – Harry praticamente ordena e com sacrifício, Niall para de olhar para meu dedo e sai correndo. Franzo a testa. Que diabo esses dois tem? – Vem. – Harry me puxa até a pia. Ele abre a torneira e coloca meu dedo debaixo d'água. Instantaneamente lembro da visão que tive ontem e começo a achar impossível que algo do tipo pudesse acontecer. Ele parecia tão mau e maléfico e agora... Ele parecia tão... Preocupado.

Harry fecha a torneira e enxuga minha mão com o pano ao lado. Eu fico olhando-o, ele tinha uma cara de quem estava aterrorizado. Na verdade, ele estava mais branco que o normal.

– Voltei... Aqui está o band aid. – Niall aparece com o band aid na mão. Ele engole em seco e se aproxima de mim, colocando-se na frente do Harry.

– Deixa que eu coloco... – Harry tenta pegar o band aid, mas Niall o impede.

– Pode deixar que EU faço isso. – Niall olha sério para Harry e se vira novamente pra mim. Fico sem entender a reação dos dois. – Vem cá, deixa eu ver. – coloco minha mão sobre a sua estendida e Niall segura com delicadeza minha mão. Ele coloca o band aid envolta do corte, parecendo estar com medo de piorar o ferimento.

Fico achando toda aquela cena à coisa mais fofa e mais ridícula do mundo. Porque estão tão preocupados se só foi um pequeno corte? Eu mesma poderia ter feito isso.

– Obrigada. – respondo olhando para os dois, sorrindo. – Foi só um corte, vou voltar a picar a cenouras. – digo indo em direção ao balcão e em um piscar de olhos os dois já estavam em minha frente.

– Não. – eles dizem em uníssono.

– Qual o problema de vocês dois? – pergunto com a mão na cintura. Já estavam passando dos limites. E como eles apareceram tão rápido na minha frente?

– Deixa que eu corto, ok? – Niall propõe e eu dou de ombros.

– Tudo bem. Eu hein. – franzo a testa e me sento no balcão. Harry solta um suspiro e se senta no balcão ao lado enquanto Niall se vira para cortar as cenouras.

Niall havia picado todas as cenouras e Harry fez o mesmo com os pimentões. Eu queria terminar com a cebola, mas eles não deixaram de jeito nenhum, eu tocar na faca. Completamente estranho e idiota.

– FILHA! ADIVINHA SÓ, SUA SURPRESA CHEGOU! – ouço a voz da minha mãe e vou em direção à porta. Os garotos vêm atrás. Eu abro a porta antes mesmo que ela toque a campainha. O meu corpo gela, agora eu deveria está mais branca que o normal. – Tarãn! Diga oi para o seu primo, Erick!

Notas finais do capítulo  
KSDSDDSL eu sie q demorei mt p postar, mas podem dzr q amaram dmssssssss ne? Me mandem a parte de vcs preferida Eai oq acham q vai acontecer c a chegada do primo dela? hahah e a visão? e o ciume deles? k haha me contem se gostaram.  
Sessão me sigam e me adc:  
esse é o meu twitter: /vaalstyles ( vaalstyles) SIGAM Q EU SIGO DE VOLTA!  
Esse é meu insta: n/vaalstyles/ (vaalstyles) SIGAM Q EU SIGO DE VOLTA!  
Esses são meus tumblr's: .com e .com SIGAM Q EU SIGO DE VOLTA, SÓ AVISAREM NA ASK! ps: o de 1D so sigo se for tumblr de 1d tb ok?  
E esse é meu face: . .5 SE FOREM ME ADC DEIXEM UMA MENSAGEM P EU SABER Q VC É MINHA LEITORA KKKKKK  
serio gente façam isso ok  
ME CONTEM:*

(Cap. 7) Capítulo 7: A indesejável visita

Notas do capítulo  
oi gente sçdkcdzçck

Elisa

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – minha voz soa extremamente rude. Não acredito que minha mãe fez isso.

– Erick? – Niall e Harry falam na mesma hora. Olho para os dois que olhavam para o Erick com certo desdém. Então eles já se conhecem?

– Oi pra você também Elisa. – Erick responde com um sorriso sínico. – Eu mesmo. Sentiram saudade, amigos? – ele olha para Harry e Niall e levanta uma sobrancelha.

– Isso é jeito de você tratar o Erick, Elisa? Ele é seu primo. Meu sobrinho favorito! – minha mão o abraça e faz cafuné em seu cabelo. – Fale com ele educadamente!

Olho com raiva para o Erick e observo sua aparência. Ele não mudou nada! Quero dizer... Continua bonito, mas sem nenhuma evidência de estar mais velho.

Seus cabelos pretos ainda estavam cortados do mesmo jeito que ele costumava cortar, colocando-o para cima. Só o seu corpo tinha mudado um pouco. Ele estava mais forte, bem mais. Seus braços estavam apertados em sua camisa de manga curta. Seu sorriso ainda dever ter o poder de enganar qualquer garota. Simplesmente um sorriso encantador. E o seus olhos? Me diz quem não ficaria louca por um garoto dos olhos encantadoramente verdes. Sua pele parecia ter passado por milhares de cuidados, pois estava perfeita. Branco como a neve. Garotas deviam sentir inveja disso. Ele é lindo. Mas só por fora.

– Tudo bem, como sempre rebelde, não é priminha? – Erick dá um passo à frente e me puxa pra um abraço. Não faço nada, fico apenas parada, mas ele me envolve com seus enormes braços e me aperta contra ele. Quase fico sem ar por estar envolvida daquele jeito. Mesmo me sentindo pequena, conseguia me sentir segura com seu abraço. Engulo em seco e fecho os olhos tentando não lembrar nada. Eu envolvo meus braços em sua cintura, demonstrando nem um pouco de animação. Erick passeia com suas mãos em minhas costas e sinto-me estranha por Harry e Niall estarem vendo isso e me solto rapidamente, olhando constrangida para baixo.

– Muito bem, assim que eu gosto de ver vocês! – Daff diz com um enorme sorriso. Se ela não fosse minha mãe, faltaria com o respeito.

– CHEGAMOS! A COMIDA ESTÁ PRONTA, SENHORITA DAFF? – Liam entra gritando com um enorme sorriso no rosto enquanto os outros garotos vinham atrás. Minha mãe ri encantada com o jeito amigável e espontâneo do Liam.

– Claro, vamos, vamos! Sentem-se a mesa e eu já volto com a comida em alguns instantes! – Daff diz animada e sai correndo para a cozinha.

– Poderia me apresentar a eles, Elisa? – Erick diz olhando para Zayn, Louis e Liam. Respiro fundo. Eu odeio só ouvi-lo chamando meu nome.

– Liam, Louis e Zayn, esse é o Erick, meu... – hesito por um momento – Meu primo.

– Muito prazer em conhecer você Erick. – os garotos respondem, sendo muito amigáveis.

– Igualmente. – Erick responde com um enorme sorriso.

[...]

Todos nós estávamos sentados à mesa. Harry do meu lado direito e Niall do meu lado esquerdo. E bem... Erick a minha frente. Minha mãe o paparicava, pedindo a ele para que contassem suas aventuras. Que saco! E pra piorar... Ele vai ficar aqui por um longo tempo. Só pode ser carma.

Por incrível que pareça os outros meninos se deram muito bem com o Erick, tinham várias coisas em comum, tanto como gostos, assuntos e opiniões. Já Niall e Harry não pareceram gostar nem um pouco do Erick, ou então... Eles já não se gostavam.

Depois de um belo almoço, tendo cenouras e pimentões mal cortados por causa do Harry e do Niall, nós ficamos reunidos na sala. A conversa rolava solta e não parava. Eu já estava de saco cheio de toda aquela falsidade do Erick. Ele não era do jeito que estava mostrando ser. Posso estar sendo egoísta por causa do que passei com ele, mas eu o conheço. Erick se faz de legal e depois... Ele te usa.

– Então Erick... Você não tem namorada? – Louis pergunta curioso.

– Eu já tive, mas ela não quis mais saber de mim. – ele olha fixamente pra mim, o que faz todos na sala olharem também. Fico sem graça. – Ela simplesmente não entendeu algumas atitudes minhas e julgou-as sem nem conversar comigo. Então ela terminou me deixando profundamente magoado. – ele suspira e olha para o Louis, que estava boquiaberto. Certamente ele pensava ''Eles já foram namorados!''.

– Você ainda continua falso não é? – digo percebendo o tom de nojo vindo da minha voz.

– Como é?

– Talvez você seja um otário mesmo. Um idiota que brinca com sentimento das garotas. Você não merece ninguém, para de ser hipócrita e mostra logo quem você é. – falo estressada. Todos me olhavam de boca aberta e minha mãe não sabia pra quem olhar. Pra mim ou pra o seu sobrinho.

Saio da sala deixando todos sem entender nada e bato com força a porta da sala. Apenas corro. Nem espero o elevador. Saio correndo enquanto desço as escadas com uma rapidez imensa, o que poderia me fazer ter uma bela queda. Minha respiração está acelerada e sinto como se meu pulmão estivesse se encolhendo. Paro com as mãos nos joelhos e tento respirar, quando sinto a mão de alguém em minhas costas. Viro imediatamente e não contenho um susto. Niall estava parado me olhando curioso. A primeira coisa que eu penso é: _como ele conseguiu me alcançar?_ Mas em vez de fazer essa pergunta a ele, eu o abraço. Bem forte.

– Ei... O que houve pequena? – a voz de Niall soa doce e contenho um choro quando ele me chama de pequena. Eu paro de abraça-lo e o olho nos olhos. Meu nariz ardia por estar prendendo o choro, mas eu não queria chorar na frente dele. – Porque saiu daquele jeito? – ele pergunta alisando meu rosto. Suspiro.

– Porque aquela garota de quem ele estava falando... Sou eu. – olho para baixo.

– E ele te magoou? Que otário, eu não faria isso, não se tivesse a chance que ele teve. – Niall diz colocando uma mecha loira do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Eu o olho nos olhos e lembro que Harry havia falado a mesma coisa. Tão diferentes e tão parecidos.

– Niall, porque você é tão... – tento falar, mas eu vejo tudo escurecendo. Meu corpo perde o equilíbrio e eu caio, quase caio. Ainda consigo sentir Os braços de Niall envolvendo-me. Então eu não escuto mais nada. E nem vejo. Quer dizer... Eu não via... Até agora.

_Niall, Erick e Harry estavam parados em minha frente. Todos os três me fitavam atentamente. Erick me olha um tanto triste e dá um passo a frente._

_– Eu sei que marquei muito sua vida e que agora não passo de nada mais que seu primo, mas... Você ainda vai ter muitos problemas envolvidos a minha presença. – ele sorri com maldade e então desaparece. Desaparece em uma fumaça cinza._

_Meu corpo materializado se assusta, então ''ela'' ou eu engole em seco._

_– Você não sabe de quem gosta, vai ficar confusa. Despertamos sentimentos que ninguém jamais poderia despertar em você. Somos únicos, e perfeitos em sua mente. – Harry diz sério, olhando-me atenciosamente. Então Niall dá um passo à frente, sorri de lado e fala:_

_– Quem você vai escolher? Ele ou eu?_

Acordo assustada. Eu estava ofegante e suada. Minha franja deslizava por minha testa. Não consigo parar de respirar fundo. Olho para o lado e Niall me fitava mais assustado que eu. Olho em volta. Eu estava no meu quarto. E do meu outro lado estavam Harry e Erick. Ótimo.

– O que houve? Você está bem? – Niall segura em minha mão, mas eu tiro rapidamente. Eu estava prestes a chorar.

– Não. Eu tive uma... – desisto de falar. Eles me achariam maluca.

– Teve o que? – Harry pergunta me olhando curiosamente.

– Nada. – respondo.

Olho para o Erick que me fitava como se soubesse o que havia acontecido. Fico o olhando e tentando entender o porquê daquela visão. Porque os três juntos? Que significado aquela visão teve? Será que vai acontecer algo do tipo? Será que vou ter que escolher entre Niall e Harry? Eu estava muito confusa. E já é a segunda vez. Aliás, entre todas as perguntas, a que mais me deixa confusa é: _Porque estou tendo essas visões?_

– Elisa! – Niall praticamente grita em meu ouvido. Meu corpo estremece e lembro-me de que ainda estava na terra.

– Eu estou bem. – digo conseguindo agora controlar minha respiração. – Onde está minha mãe?

– Ela foi buscar um remédio pra você. Certamente não está achando. – Erick responde. – Posso ficar a sós com ela? – ele pergunta olhando para Niall e Harry, como se os dois fossem meus seguranças.

– Não! – eles dizem em uníssono.

– Podem deixar meninos. Eu preciso ter uma conversa com ele. – digo olhando somente para o Erick. Ele sabia de alguma coisa.

– Não confiamos nele com você. – Harry diz seco. Niall assente, concordando. Franzo a testa e olho para os dois. Como eles não confiam... Isso está muito mal explicado pro meu gosto!

– Vocês por acaso já se conhecem?

– Digamos que sim... E não nos gostamos nem um pouco. – Erick responde.

– Porque será? – Niall o olha com desdém.

– Pergunte para si mesmo Horan.

– Cala essa boca Erick! Você nem deveria estar aqui! – Harry levanta cerrando os punhos. Sou pega de surpresa. Eles não poderiam brigar... Erick mataria o Harry.

– Não vem dar seu show aqui ok? Vazem daqui que eu quero conversar com a Elisa. Vocês não são surdos. – Erick responde calmo. Engulo em seco.

– Sério... Está tudo bem. – asseguro.

– Qualquer barulho e a gente entra aqui e acaba com você, entendeu Erick? – Niall o ameaça e levanta saindo imediatamente. Harry faz o mesmo, ainda cerrando os pulsos.

– O que você teve? – Erick tenta pegar minha mão, mas eu tiro.

– Não interessa a você.

– Dá pra parar de ser assim tão insuportável? Pode ser um pouco educada? – ele me olha praticamente boquiaberto. Respiro fundo. Estava sendo mesmo muito grosseira.

– Porque você veio pra cá? Já não basta tudo o que você fez? – eu o olho curiosamente. Ele suspira.

– Eu não posso dizer o porquê, mas... Eu tive que vir.

– Você não muda mesmo! Sempre me deixando sem respostas! – bufo

– Elisa, eu simplesmente não posso contar! – ele põe a mão na cabeça.

– Você nunca pode Erick! Tudo o que eu pergunto você não pode contar! Todas as suas faltas nos encontros, os sumiços, os rumores e o pior... O dia na floresta. – digo, engolindo em seco. Tenho vontade de mata-lo só de lembrar _desse_ dia.

Eu e Erick namorávamos. É meio proibido por sermos primos, mas nossas mães adoravam isso. Amavam, pra falar a verdade. Elas faziam planos e diziam que nós dois íamos até mesmo nos casar. Eu? Era uma completa idiota perdidamente apaixonada pelo Erick e o pior é que... Ele também parecia estar. E eu acreditava nisso. Nós éramos o casal que todos invejam na escola, que todos falavam bem de nós, sempre servíamos como exemplo, até que... As coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer. Erick faltava encontros e nunca me dava uma desculpa descente, sempre dizia que não podia contar. Então começaram a dizer até mesmo que ele me traía. Nunca fui de ligar para o que os outros dizem, mas foi o Erick quem me fez suspeitar disso. Mas nada supera o que ele fez na floresta. Nada!

– Elisa, eu já disse que não posso te contar... Mas foi para seu bem. – ele hesita.

– Meu bem? Me deixar sozinha na floresta a noite foi para meu bem? Você é um idiota! – jogo um travesseiro que quase acerta seu rosto, se não fosse por seu ótimo reflexo. Me contenho quando percebo que acabei elevando demais a voz.

– Você é muito insistente!

– Você é um idiota! – levanto pronta para manda-lo sair do meu quarto, mas ele levanta também colocando-se em minha frente. Ele segura meu rosto com as duas mãos como se só assim eu conseguisse enxergar algo que não consigo de jeito nenhum.

– Eu estava de protegendo. Sempre estive. – ele diz depois de um suspiro. – Lembra quando estávamos sozinhos na floresta e ouvimos um barulho? Eu saí porque fui ver o que era. Eu te protegi do que era. – minhas mãos que já estavam em seus pulsos prontas para tirar suas mãos de mim, agora relaxam.

– Me protegendo do que? – engulo em seco.

– De coisas que querem você. Eles querem você. Eles querem seu mal, mas eu não podia deixar, aliás, não posso. Não posso te dizer quem são, não agora, mas você vai descobrir depois. Só não sei se vai ser por mim. – ele olha para baixo. Dou um passo para trás quando sinto minha cabeça doer. O que ele estava falando não tinha nenhum sentindo! – Elisa... Eu nunca menti. O que sentia e sinto por você é verdadeiro. Eu só... Só estive te protegendo o tempo todo.

– Eu não consigo acreditar... – digo andando para trás com a mão na cabeça. Ele se aproxima e sem saber o porquê, sinto um medo enorme. – Não chegue perto! Não chegue!

– Elisa, calma eu só...

– Acho que está na hora de você deixa-la em paz não acha, Erick? – Niall surge do nada junto com o Harry. Começo a ficar tonta.

– Estou realmente me controlando pra não quebrar a cara de vocês! Eu só preciso falar com ela! – Erick praticamente grita, irritado.

– Não quero falar com você... É um mentiroso... Eu... – tento falar, mas as lágrimas descem na mesma hora e novamente sinto falta de ar. De uma hora pra outra, Niall está na minha frente, carregando-me. Sinto como se fosse um alivio, pois minhas pernas já estavam ameaçando perder o equilíbrio. Olho de relance para o Harry que tinha as mãos no pescoço do Erick. Ele apertava enquanto cerrava os dentes.

– Se fizer algum mal pra ela eu mato você Erick! Dessa vez não vou deixar escapar! – Harry fala com raiva e pela primeira vez eu consigo ter um pouco de medo dele. Percebo que duvidei até demais do Harry.

Porque tudo isso? Porque eu estava me sentindo mal? Minha visão fica embaçada e a falta de ar aumenta.

– Vamos leva-la ao hospital, Harry! Elisa está passando mal! Ela está mais branca que eu! – Niall diz assustado. Meu coração começa a bater mais forte. Bem mais forte. – Deixe as brigas para depois, primeiro ela!

– Está avisado. – Harry diz por fim soltando o pescoço de Erick que tosse sem parar.

– Corra para o carro, agora! – Niall ordena e Harry some em um piscar de olhos. Começo a perder os sentidos. – Vou te tirar daqui ok? – Niall sussurra enquanto me carrega.

– Apenas... Apenas me tire daqui – consigo dizer devagar. Minha mão direita estava no rosto do Niall, alisando-o. – por favor... – digo por fim, perdendo todos os sentidos assim que fecho os olhos.

Notas finais do capítulo  
Véi, vocês nem tem ideia do quanto amei esse capítulo, sério. E vocês vão ficar curiosas adçlkklajajd me gusta so much (eu misturando espanhol e inglês q)  
Eu sei q vcs ficaram putas cmg ( eu dizer retadas, mas é mt: OMFG SOU BAIANA KKKKK) só q eu n tinha ideias p essa fic e tava me preocupando só com FY, dai eu tive essas ideias e n consigo parar de tê-las, (ainda bem) tanto q esses dois ultimos caps sairam grandinhos KKKK. Mas sorry... E quanto as reviews eu to respondendo aos poucos, pq na vdd to escondida, mas fiz esse esforço p postar p vcs hehe.  
Eai o que acharam? Tão em duvida de qm ela deve ficar? E a visão? kka dlsajlvj

(Cap. 8) Capítulo 8: A cabana

Notas do capítulo  
Eai estão gostando? eu aq postando em seguida p vcs flvjlsjlj me gusta das ideias q to tendo :3

Harry

Eu dirigia em alta velocidade enquanto Niall estava no banco de trás com a Elisa desmaiada. Já era noite e eu corria com o carro em direção ao hospital, mesmo o trânsito estando horrível. Passava na frente de carros que ficavam buzinando loucamente e fazia curvas como um idiota que não sabe jogar Need For Speed. Eu estava parecendo um bêbado no trânsito, tudo pra levar uma garota ao hospital. E quem disse que eu estava preocupado com o depois? Algo do tipo ''Harry Styles dirigia bêbado e quase atropela pessoas na rua. Ele é um exemplo para suas fãs?'' Não. Não para as duas perguntas. Eu não estava preocupado com o que iam dizer e com isso não sou um exemplo para minhas fãs, mas... Era a Elisa quem estava passando mal. Ela já suficiente para algumas loucuras, quais eu não me importo de cometer.

– Harry! Mais rápido, precisamos chegar logo ao hospital, ela está muito pálida! – A voz de Niall soa totalmente assustado. Olho para trás rapidamente. Elisa tinha a testa soando e a cabeça apoiada no colo do Niall, de repente, ela começa a sussurrar algo.

– Não... – ela tenta dizer.

Desvio de um carro.

– NÃO O QUE? – grito desesperado.

– Cale a boca, deixe ela tentar falar! – Niall grita em seguida.

– Ao hospital não... – a voz de Elisa sai igual à de uma pessoa que teve a boca anestesiada. – Casa da minha avó...

– ONDE É A CASA DA SUA AVÓ? – pergunto enquanto viro de vez o volante.

– Uma entrada antes do hospital... À direita. Rua dos pinheiros. – Elisa aponta para o lado direito ainda de olhos fechados. – Você tem que ir!

– HARRY! – Niall grita. Olho para frente e por um momento penso que nós três morreríamos ali mesmo, mas consigo desviar de um caminhão que levava atum.

– Nós nascemos de novo! – falo depois de um suspiro.

– ALI, RUA DOS PINHEIROS! – Niall aponta gritando e eu viro bruscamente conseguindo passar na frente de um carro que corria na mesma velocidade que eu.

– NÃO GRITE! – Protesto. Passando agora por uma rua de barro, tento diminuir a velocidade.

– EU SÓ ESTOU QUERENDO AJUDAR!

– FALA BAIXO!

Desvio de uma grande árvore.

– Onde é a casa da sua avó, Elisa? – Niall pergunta, ignorando-me.

– Cabana... Madeira... A única... Eu não estou aguentando de dor... – Elisa diz dando em seguida um gemido de pura dor. Me contenho para não pular do banco do motorista e segurar sua mão pra dizer a ela que tudo vai ficar bem. Então apenas faço minha parte e presto atenção na rua.

Estava tudo escuro. A rua não estava iluminada, exceto pela luz dos faróis do carro. Parecia um cenário para filme de terror. Pinheiros estavam em todos os cantos e no chão havia muitos buracos, o que tornava difícil desviar de todos. Estou quase decidido de que entramos na rua errada, pois não havia nenhuma casa, muito menos uma cabana, até que eu vejo um ponto de luz no meio das árvores. Piso fundo e com o carro balançando por causa dos buracos eu chego em frente da Cabana em um minuto. Desligo o carro nas pressas e abro a porta para conferir se é seguro irmos até lá. Quando olho para trás, vejo que o Niall e nem Elisa estavam mais no carro. Eles já estavam na frente da Cabana. Quase batendo na porta.

– Você nem sabe se é aqui! – sussurro já do seu lado. Niall carregava Elisa, que agora não apresentava nenhum sinal de que ainda poderia estar acordada.

– Ela disse que só tem uma cabana, só pode ser aqui! – Niall fala. Ignoro e toco a testa de Elisa. Ela suava frio.

– Ela está muito mal...

– Não me diga. – Niall revira os olhos e faz sinal com a cabeça pra que eu bata na porta, mas não é preciso.

Uma mulher baixa e gordinha abre a porta na mesma hora. Ela olha pra mim como se eu fosse um ladrão, então quando olha para o Niall fica boquiaberta.

– Elisa! Minha neta! – ela põe a mão na boca e dá espaço para entrarmos. – Ponha ela na minha cama. Venha garoto! – ela faz sinal com a mão e Niall entra indo atrás dela. Vou atrás.

Niall coloca cuidadosamente Elisa na cama da senhora. O quarto estava com cheiro de mofo e havia na parede símbolos estranhos. Uma penca de chaves estava pendurava em um prego logo ao lado da cama, acima de um abajur velho de cor verde. Prendo a respiração. Aquele quarto era horrível.

A senhora diz para que eu e Niall saíssemos do quarto. Com dificuldade nós a obedecemos e ficamos na pequena sala. Nervosos, eu e Niall não conseguimos ficar sentados.

– Ainda não tenho certeza se aqui é a cabana certa. – digo com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Olho em volta e estremeço o corpo. Essa cabana é muito mal cuidada.

– Você acha que ela é vidente pra descobrir o nome da Elisa? – Niall diz sem paciência. Ele tenta olhar lá fora através da única janela na sala.

– Vamos ligar para a Daff. – digo já tirando o celular do bolso, mas Niall me impede.

– Não.

– Mas ela é a mãe dela! – franzo a testa.

– Eu não gosto dela e não acho que ela devia saber, não agora. Espere a Elisa ficar melhor. – Niall abaixa minha mão. Guardo novamente o celular e dou de ombros. Confesso que não morro de amores pela Daff.

Depois de 5 minutos a suposta avó de Elisa sai do quarto e para em nossa frente. Reparo em sua aparência. Ela vestia uma saia longa de cor laranja, nada combinando com sua blusa estampada. Em seus cabelos havia um lenço de cor amarela. Ela parecia mesmo uma avó.

– Vocês não deviam se aproximar de minha neta. – ela diz seca. Levanto a sobrancelha.

– Como? – pergunto querendo ter certeza do que ouvi.

– Isso mesmo. Vocês são criaturas que deviam estar longe dela. Eu sei que vocês a desejam e vocês sabem do que estou falando.

_''Talvez ela seja mesmo vidente''_ – sussurro na mente do Niall, mas ele ignora.

– Eu acho que você está maluca. – Niall fala enquanto franze a testa.

– Mais respeito comigo garoto! – ela passa a mão na saia como se ajeitasse sua postura. – Vocês só vão ficar aqui até que ela acorde.

– Nós não vamos sair daqui sem ela! Não mesmo! – digo.

– Nós a trouxemos e conosco que ela vai sair. – Niall completa.

– Eu vou fazer um chá para ela e nem me peçam. – ela diz rude, dando as costas, mas eu a chamo.

– Senhora?

– pra você. – ela corrige. Engulo em seco. Só não falo nada porque ela é velha.

– Podemos vê-la?

– Vão, mas se controlem. – ela diz por fim e vai em direção à cozinha.

_''Parece que ela sabe o que somos''_– falo na mente do Niall

_''Que velha rabugenta mais estranha''_– ele responde.

Nós entramos no quarto onde a Elisa estava. Agora ela estava coberta por um manto branco e não tinha a testa suada como antes. Eu sento do seu lado direito e Niall do lado esquerdo. Nós dois pegamos sua mão. Um de cada lado. Evito olhá-lo para não termos que explicar isso um para o outro, então fico olhando somente para Elisa.

Eu estava tão preocupado com ela. Quer dizer, nós estávamos. Parecíamos dois idiotas com medo de perder alguém. Eu e o Niall. Seria mais que um fato de que nós dois estamos afim da Elisa? Acho que sim. Ele do seu jeito e eu do meu. Eu sei que isso é errado... Gostar da mesma garota que meu melhor amigo aparenta gostar, mas eu não vou conseguir me controlar ou evita-la. É como se agora eu precisasse estar perto dela. É como se eu precisasse vê-la sempre bem. Não importa se ele gostar também, eu só não vou desistir. Não vou deixa-la. É estranho pra uma garota que vira nossa assistente e faz dois garotos ficarem afim dela, sem nem fazer nada. Praticamente nada.

– Ela parece bem melhor. – Niall diz quebrando o silêncio. Concordo balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Não... Por favor, não me faça escolher... Não... – Elisa sussurra ainda de olhos fechados. Ela balança a cabeça como se espantasse algo ruim de sua mente. Olho para o Niall que também parecia estar confuso. – Eu não... Não posso! – então ela acorda, levantando de vez. Elisa respira fundo várias vezes, tira o cabelo da frente colocando-o atrás da orelha e olha para nós dois.

– Você está bem? – pergunto apreensivo.

– Sim... Eu acho que sim... Onde... Onde está minha avó? – ela examina o quarto como se fosse encontrar sua avó escondida em algum lugar.

– Ela foi fazer um chá pra você. – Niall responde. Elisa olha para suas mãos e só depois percebe que nós dois estávamos segurando uma de cada lado. Ela tira delicadamente e mantêm-nas em seu colo.

– Me desculpem por isso... Eu já tive crises assim e só minha avó conseguia dar um jeito nelas. – ela olha para suas mãos e em seguida tenta olhar para nós dois. – Me desculpem mesmo.

– Elisa... Está tudo bem, é que... Nós ficamos muito preocupados. – eu respondo e ela consegue dar um meio sorriso.

Consigo ouvir passos vindos em direção ao quarto. entra com um chá em sua mão.

– Olá garotos, já vi que minha linda neta já acordou. Podem me dar licença, por favor, queridos? – A sorri amigavelmente como se tivesse sido educada há uns minutos atrás.

– Não vó, deixe-os aqui. – Elisa diz fazendo com que permanecemos sentados na cama.

– Tudo bem então. – A avó de Elisa sorri para mim e para o Niall e senta-se em minha frente, fazendo-me ter que chegar pra trás.

_''Porque ela está sendo educada de repente?''_– Niall sussurra pra mim.

_''É como você disse... Ela é mesmo uma velha rabugenta estranha''_ – respondo.

entrega o chá para Elisa, que toma tudo sem nenhuma demora. Ela parecia menos pálida, mas ainda aparentava estar fraca. Enquanto conversa com ela, eu e Niall prestamos atenção lá fora. Não literalmente. Mas alguém estava vindo.

_''Está ouvindo barulho de carro?''_ – Niall pergunta

_'' Sim... São duas pessoas, eu acho.''_ – respondo enquanto franzo a testa.

_''Não consigo sentir o cheiro... Ou é essa cabana ou eu já estou ficando velho.''_

_'' Ou você não tomou banho.'' –_digo em sua mente. Niall cheira sua camisa e me olha.

_'' Eu tomei sim, e ainda passei o meu melhor perfume.'' –_ele diz. Nós seguramos o riso. A avó de Elisa olha para nós dois que engolimos em seco na mesma hora.

– CADÊ A MINHA FILHA! CADÊ ELA, SUA VELHA? – uma mulher grita quando uma porta é aberta escancaradamente. Eu e Niall nos entreolhamos e em seguida olhamos para Elisa que quase se engasgou com o chá. A levanta da cama e nós fazemos o mesmo enquanto Elisa ainda continua lá. – AÍ ESTÁ VOCÊ, QUERIDA! – Daff entra desesperada no quarto e praticamente se joga na cama para abraçar sua filha. Elisa franze a testa e permanece do mesmo jeito sem mover nenhum braço.

Eu olho para a porta assim que ouço alguém vindo também. Ele para ofegante na porta do quarto. Nós olhamos pra ele. Erick devia ter dito tudo a Daff.

_''Precisamos ter uma conversinha com esse imbecil.''_ – Niall sussurra novamente em minha mente.

– Estou cuidando da sua filha, Daff. – fala e eu volto minha atenção para ela.

– Não te pedi nada. Você nem devia existir ainda. – Daff responde com desprezo. Elisa a olha, indignada.

– Não fale assim com a vovó, mãe! – ela repreende Daff que olha para baixo. – E muito obrigada por ter me molhado toda.

Olho para a blusa de Elisa que estava encharcada de chá. Erick dá um passo querendo oferecer seu moletom, mas eu me meto em sua frente.

– Sem problemas, Elisa. – respondo tirando minha camisa e entregando a ela. – digamos que sou... Calorento. – dou um sorriso de lado.

– Obrigada Harry. – ela diz sem conseguir tirar os olhos do meu corpo.

– Vocês não deviam tê-la trazido aqui. – Daff olha para mim e para o Niall.

– Foi eu quem pedi. – Elisa responde.

– Vamos dar um tempo a vocês. – Niall fala e olha para o Erick fazendo o sinal com a cabeça para que fossemos lá fora.

Nós três saímos ficando lá fora. Mesmo estando tudo escuro, não era um problema para nós vampiros. Isso mesmo, nós três. Eu, Niall e Erick.

– Pode explicar o que você está fazendo aqui seu idiota? – Niall empurra Erick que sorri maleficamente.

– Se vocês não perceberam eu sou primo da garota que vocês gostam. E que gosta de mim.

– Você não devia estar aqui, o nosso acerto foi que você fosse para outro país! – digo, lembrando-me de tudo.

– E nós não gostamos dela. – Niall responde dando de ombros, sem nem saber disfarçar.

– E ela não gosta de você. – completo.

– Isso é o que vocês dois pensam. Pergunta pra ela se é fácil esquecer um grande amor. – Erick ri como se tivéssemos contado uma piada. – Vocês não têm chances. E eu acho bom pararem com isso imediatamente antes que virem inimigos, até porque seria uma idiotice desperdiçar uma grande amizade assim. – ele aponta para nós dois. Eu engulo em seco. – Ela não vai ficar com vocês. Ela vai ser minha, aliás, sempre foi.

– Você é um idiota mesmo. E ainda por cima um idiota convencido. – Niall debocha.

– Eu só vou avisar pra vocês uma vez: Ou vocês desistem ou vão comprar uma guerra comigo. – Erick diz sério. A raiva me sobe.

– E eu só vou avisar dessa vez: Se você encostar essa sua boca imunda na dela, eu mato você! – digo quando estou parado em sua frente. Cara a cara. Niall aparece do meu lado, sorrindo com maldade.

– Calma Hazza, primeiro nós brincamos com ele. Matar vai ser muito fácil. – Niall diz.

– Vocês se acham os melhores não é? Estão brincando com o fogo. – Erick nos pirraça.

– Não os melhores, mas o suficiente para acabar com você. – respondo.

– Isso é o que veremos. – Erick diz e vira as costas em seguida, indo em direção à cabana.

– Nós teremos muitos problemas com ele. – Niall diz suspirando em seguida.

E como.

Notas finais do capítulo  
Eai oq acharam? estão curiosa? lsjlasjsdj me contem e p vcs q perguntaram como eu imagino o Erick é tipá assim: . /hprofile-ak-ash2/275052_100002579460480_4199835_ ou assim: . vcs q sabem SDÇLSKASKASÇ

(Cap. 9) Capítulo 9: Talvez não tão longe de mim...

Notas do capítulo  
Oi galera, vou avisar uma coisinha pra vocês.. Esse cap vai ser um pouco forte ok? u.u por isso é grande.

Elisa

Havia passado duas semanas e nesse período eu não tinha visto o Niall e nem o Harry. Faria o mesmo com Erick se ele não estivesse dormindo no quarto ao lado do meu. Eu decidi, depois de tudo o que minha avó me disse, que deixaria de ver os dois por um tempo, o que está sendo muito difícil. Niall e Harry me procuravam quase todos os dias, mas eu disse a Daff para falar que eu não queria ver nenhum dos dois. Certamente eles não estavam entendendo o porquê disso, mas as palavras da minha avó fizeram enfeito em minha cabeça, fazendo com que eu tome essa decisão.

Deitada em minha cama, lembro-me das palavras da minha avó.

_'' Escute querida... – ela segurava minha mão. – Esses dois garotos não são confiáveis. Você não deve andar com eles. - Eu protestei, mas ela me interrompeu. – Eles podem lhe fazer bem, mas a qualquer minuto podem lhe causar um mal terrível. Por consideração a mim, mantenha-se longe deles, pelo menos por um tempo. Tudo bem? - acenei com a cabeça afirmativamente. ''_

Suspiro. Ainda não entendia esse pedido da minha avó, mas ela sempre estava certa. Nunca duvidei de suas palavras e não seria agora que iria duvidar, mas ela disse uma coisa certa... Eles me fazem bem. Os dois.

Levanto da cama quando ouço vozes na sala. Caminho até a sala e paro atrás da estante de livros. Em uma brecha entre um livro e outro, consigo ver minha mãe parada na porta falando com alguém. Não consigo ver a outra pessoa, então fico atenta à conversa.

– Quantas vezes tenho que dizer para vocês que a minha filha não quer vê-los? – minha mãe fala sendo rude.

– Mas eu preciso vê-la! Só quero saber o que está acontecendo. – ele responde. Reconheço a voz imediatamente. Era o Harry.

– Não. E, aliás, o que houve com você, Niall? Está péssimo! – Daff diz. Faço uma careta, o que ele tinha?

– Hum... Ele está doente. Bom, pode ao menos avisar que estivemos aqui? – Harry pergunta gentilmente.

– Tudo bem garoto, agora vá. – ouço a porta batendo e em seguida os passos da minha mãe enquanto ela se aproximava. Seguro seu braço antes que ela passasse direto.

– O que ele tem?

– Ele quem? – ela se faz de desentendida. Respiro fundo.

– Eu ouvi, não precisa se fazer de desentendida. O que ele tem? – pergunto novamente.

– Bom... Eu não sei. – ela dá de ombros.

– Vou vê-lo. – digo decidida e me viro indo em direção à porta, mas minha mãe já estava em minha frente.

– Não. Faça o que sua avó pediu.

– Você não gosta dela, porque quer que eu faça o que ela pediu?

– Certo, eu não suporto a sua avó. Você sabe disso. Mas... Talvez ela esteja certa. – dá de ombros novamente.

– Escuta mãe... Você não gosta do Niall e do Harry, não é? – cerro os olhos.

– Não é isso, é só que... Talvez meu preferido não seja nenhum dos dois. – ela sorri falsamente. Reviro os olhos.

– Não me engane, qualquer um percebe que não gosta deles. Mas bem... Não importa. Quero vê-lo e você não vai me impedir, afinal eu é que escolho se fico longe ou não deles. – dou um sorriso falso e abro a porta, deixando-a sozinha. Subo uma escada até o apartamento do Niall e bato na porta em seguida.

– ENTRA! – Niall grita. Dou de ombros e abro a porta fechando logo depois. Seu apartamento estava todo desarrumado. Ando com cuidado para não pisar em salgadinhos que estavam pelo chão. Faço uma careta. Ele seria um péssimo dono de casa, se é que isso fosse possível.

Niall aparece com uma garrafa de vodka na mão. Ele parecia surpreso ao ver que sou eu em seu apartamento. Rapidamente ele coloca o capuz do seu moletom em sua cabeça, fazendo com que seja difícil olhar para seu rosto. Ele mantém a cabeça baixa. Franzo a testa.

– Está tudo bem com você? – pergunto enquanto tento ver o seu rosto. Ando até ele.

– Não. Eu não estou bem... – ele da de ombros enquanto fala embolado. Tento tirar seu capuz, mas ele segura minha mão, impedindo-me. Solto minha mão.

– Isso doeu! – reclamo, balançando a mão como se isso aliviasse a dor, e funciona.

– Desculpa. – ele sussurra. Consigo sentir o seu hálito de álcool puro.

– Deixe-me vê-lo. – Niall hesita, mas não faz nada. Minha mão pousa em seu capuz e eu tiro em seguida. Ele ergue sua cabeça lentamente. Coloco a mão na boca. – Céus! Você está péssimo!

Niall estava pálido. Muito pálido! Era fácil ver algumas veias de seu rosto. Sua boca estava um pouco ressecada e sem cor. Seu cabelo parecia sem brilho e ele parecia até mesmo mais magro.

– Estou horrível, eu sei. – ele diz com a voz rouca e toma um gole da vodka. Passo a mão no seu rosto enquanto minha boca estava entreaberta. Era impressionante o quanto ele estava pálido, parecia que ia cair a qualquer momento. E sua pele... Ela estava muito fria, muito fria mesmo. Tiro a mão do seu rosto quando sinto a mesma esfriar bastante.

– Você está gelado. – faço uma careta. Ele ri como se ridicularizasse o que acabei de falar, então tira o seu moletom ficando somente de calça. Ele se vira e vejo em suas costas algo parecido com hematomas. – Niall o que houve com você? – pergunto pasma. Ele ignora e se delicia com sua vodka. Tiro a garrafa de sua mão e coloco-a na mesa. Ele me olha confuso. – Para de beber essa porcaria.

– Porcaria? Ela é quem me faz esquecer as coisas. – ele ri mais uma vez. Cambaleia até a mesa e pega a garrafa novamente, então olha pra mim de um jeito estranho. Meu corpo estremece. Em um piscar de olhos ele estava em minha frente. – E porque você estava se escondendo de mim? Sabia que eu também ajudei você até chegar à cabana da sua avó mal educada? – ele cospe as palavras e toma mais um gole da maldita vodka. Meu estômago embrulha com seu hálito de bêbado. – Você está sendo muito mal agradecida, dona Elisa! Não é assim que se faz com os amigos!

– Não fale da minha avó. – digo engolindo em seco.

– Porque não? O que ela disse? Pra você ficar longe de mim e do Harry? – ele ri descontroladamente. Sinto um arrepio, ele estava me dando náuseas desse jeito. – Ela não sabe o que fala!

– Cala a boca! – jogo a garrafa de vodka no chão e vejo-a rapidamente quebrar. Agora eram apenas uns cacos de vidro. Niall me olha espantado. – Eu precisava me afastar um pouco isso não tem nada a ver com ela. – minto.

– Quem mandou você derrubar a garraf...

– Elisa?

Olho para o lado a porta da cozinha. Os olhos de Harry seguiam o chão sujo, desde os salgadinhos aos cacos de vidro e até mim e o Niall. Ele suspira revirando os olhos em seguida.

– Oi Harry. – digo um pouco envergonhada. – Seu amigo precisa urgentemente de um hospital. Ou talvez um hospício. – dou de ombros. Niall franze a testa como se quisesse entender o que acabei de falar.

– Ele se meteu em uma briga e realmente precisa de um hospital. – Harry diz.

– Só por causa disso, amigão? – Niall se vira mostrando um corte profundo em sua coluna, o qual não tinha conseguido ver antes. Contenho o espanto.

– Meu Deus! Você tem que ir para o hospital agora! – puxo o Niall em direção à porta, mas eu paro bruscamente. E mais uma vez acontece.

_Dessa vez eu caminhava em um corredor escuro. As paredes e os pisos eram brancos e as luzes piscavam lentamente apresentando falhas. Eu conseguia sentir o medo em meu corpo ''materializado''. Eu corria e estava quase sem fôlego quando dois homens grandes e altos seguraram meus braços. Começo a gritar. Peço ajuda, mas não havia ninguém ali. Sou levada para uma sala e jogada em uma cadeira. Meus braços são segurados pelos dois homens de antes. Eu tento gritar pedindo ajuda, mas um deles tampa minha boca. Minha respiração fica ofegante. Olho para a porta que se abria lentamente. Um garoto entra, mas é impossível enxergar com clareza o seu rosto. Ele caminha e para em minha frente. Só consigo ver uma expressão de pena em seu rosto. Quem era ele? O que ele queria de mim? E o que ele tinha a ver com tudo isso?_

_– Tire bastante sangue dela. Ela é a salvação dele. – o garoto sussurra. Estou a ponto de reconhecer sua voz, mas é como se uma barreira me impedisse de relembrar tal lembrança._

_Os dois homens de branco ainda me seguravam com força. Do outro lado da sala uma garota de cabelos pretos segurava uma seringa. Meu coração acelera. Mordo com força a mão de um dos homens._

_– ME SOLTA! ME SOLTA AGORA! - eu gritava._

– Elisa? Está tudo bem? – ouço a voz do Harry então eu volto ao normal. Meu coração estava acelerado assim como meu corpo materializado em minha visão. Percebo que estava com a respiração ofegante. Dou um passo pra trás.

– Depois eu sou o bêbado e preciso de hospício. – Niall da de ombros.

– Cala boca Niall! – falo em uníssono junto com o Harry. – Estou bem, eu só... Só enxerguei tudo preto por um momento. – engulo em seco. Harry assente, mas não parecia estar convencido.

– De qualquer forma, vamos ao hospital, o idiota aqui precisa muito ir lá. – Harry lança um olhar meio que, assassino, para o Niall que revira os olhos.

– Eu não preciso que você me leve, posso ir sozinho. – Niall sorri com os olhos quase fechando. Ele corre até a porta, mas acaba tropeçando em uma garrafa de plástico, caindo de cara no chão. – Ou talvez eu precise...

[...]

Fazia mais de uma hora e meia que o Niall não voltava da tal ''consulta''. Eu estava sentada num banco ao lado do Harry. Eu tremia de frio, mas ele parecia normal, porém impaciente. Eu estava começando a ficar preocupada com o Niall, não vieram nos dizer o que teria de ser feito nele, ele só... Sumiu. Suspiro e deixo meus dentes baterem um no outro, consequência do frio que eu estava sentindo. Mordo a boca. Harry levanta uma sobrancelha pra mim mostrando estar confuso.

– Está com frio?

– Não. – minto dando de ombros, mas ele percebe.

– Vem cá. – Harry me puxa e coloca seu braço sobre meu ombro, abraçando-me. Mordo a boca com força para evitar que meus dentes batam um no outro. Cinco minutos se passam. Niall não aparece e eu não me sinto quente. Eu estava com mais frio. Me afasto.

– Eu não sinto diferença alguma... Só estou com mais frio. – digo passando minhas mãos em meus braços. – Porque você é assim?

– Assim como? – Harry engole em seco.

– Tão frio. Digo... sua pele. – dou de ombros e levo minha mão até seu rosto. – Você mesmo não sente? Você é muito frio. – sussurro enquanto desço minha mão cada vez mais. Ele era frio em todas as partes. Pelo menos as que eu tocava. Minha mão agora estava em seu peitoral e depois em seu braço indo até sua mão. Entrelaço meus dedos nos seus e aliso levemente. Eu o olho nos olhos e de repente me vejo hipnotizada por seus olhos verdes. Ele era frio, sua pele era branca até demais e é tão... Lindo!

– Você se incomoda? – Harry sussurra agora com o rosto mais próximo do meu. Balanço a cabeça negativamente. – Que bom. – ele sorri e então põe uma de suas mãos em meu rosto. Fecho os olhos. Consigo sentir sua respiração e o calor invadindo meu corpo. Quase sinto a sensação de tocar os seus lábios, mas eu tomo um susto. Palmas. Palmas e um riso sarcástico. Engulo em seco e me afasto do Harry. Niall batia palma e ria como se acabasse de ouvir uma piada.

– Mal fico doente e você já se aproveita, Harry? – ele diz ficando sério em seguida. Franzo a testa e examino o Niall. Ele estava simplesmente... Perfeito! Quero dizer... Ele não parecia nem um pouco doente. Não estava mais pálido, suas veias não estavam mais amostra como antes, seu cabelo parecia ter sido hidratado e secado como nós garotas fazemos e bem... Ele parecia mais forte.

– Como assim? Porque você está... Normal?! – pergunto confusa. Já em pé, consigo olhá-lo ainda mais. Ele sorri ironicamente.

– Eu tomei soro, minha imunidade é alta então simplesmente estou melhor. – Niall da de ombros.

– Você fez o que eu estou pensando não é, Niall? – Harry dá um suspiro.

– Sou tão previsível assim? – Niall sorri maleficamente. Fico confusa. Do que eles estavam falando? E porque ele estava bem de uma hora pra outra?

– O que ele fez? Porque você está assim, Niall? Isso não é uma explicação boa. Eu exijo que me fale! – logo ouço minha voz alterando.

– Não é uma coisa fácil de explicar. – Harry diz levantando-se.

– Tente.

– Não podemos te contar nada, é para seu bem. – Niall diz, engolindo em seco em seguida.

– Não! – eu ponho a mão na cabeça e fecho os olhos. Eles estavam agindo como o Erick. '' Não posso te contar nada'', '' Você não entende'', ''Não é fácil''. – Isso não vai acontecer de novo! Bem que minha avó disse para eu ficar longe de vocês! – eu digo agora sentindo uma imensa dor de cabeça. Parecia que martelavam em minha cabeça, ou sambavam em cima. Eu estava com muita dor.

– Elisa... – Harry tenta falar, mas eu o interrompo.

– Fiquem longe de mim!

Então eu saio correndo. Minha cabeça dói mais ainda ao perceber que esse era o mesmo corredor do hospital em minha visão. Cenas se misturam em minha cabeça. Uma hora vejo tudo perfeitamente e outra hora sinto-me mais uma vez naquela visão.

Corro desesperada até a saída do hospital. Já estava tarde, não tinha quase ninguém na rua. O céu estava negro e nublado, mais tarde cairia uma bela chuva, típico de Londres. Mas eu continuo correndo. Eu me esbarro com um senhor e acabo deixando meu cachecol rosa cair. Não sei se aguentaria abaixar para pegar o cachecol, já que, minha dor de cabeça só havia piorado. Então de tanto correr acabo parando em um beco sem saída. Minha respiração está ofegante e com a visão meio embaçada ainda sim conseguir enxergar umas sombras na parede. Olho para trás. Três caras andavam na minha direção com um sorriso malicioso. O medo toma conta de mim. Olho ao redor. Não tinha nenhum jeito de escapar dali.

– O que faz por aqui andando sozinha, gatinha? É perigoso sabia? – um cara com uma barba mal feita fala aproximando-se cada vez mais de mim.

– Seu namorado te largou? Que coisa feia! – outro cara de touca preta diz fazendo beiço, simulando tristeza.

– Fiquem longe de mim! – digo engolindo em seco. Eu disse a mesma coisa para o Niall e Harry, se eu não dissesse, talvez isso não estivesse acontecendo.

– Não. Nós vamos ficar é bem perto! – outro deles, que já estava bem próximo de mim, fala. Ele sorri maliciosamente e então toca em meu braço. Eu tento correr, mas dou de cara com a parede. Eu estava sem saída. – Calma princesa, prometemos fazer tudo bem devagar, ok?

– Não... Por favor! – eu já estava chorando. Milhares de coisas das quais eles poderiam fazer comigo vieram a minha cabeça. Eu estava com frio, sozinha e com medo.

– Segurem ela, eu vou primeiro. – o ultimo a falar, ordena. Os outros dois seguram meus braços. Eu grito o mais alto possível, mas o que estava parado segura meu rosto com força, fazendo com que eu olhe em seus olhos. – Cala essa boca! Se você gritar eu não vou ser carinhoso, ok amor? – ele ri maleficamente. As lágrimas caem dos meus olhos uma atrás da outra.

– Você não vai tocar em mim! – digo com raiva as palavras. Eu estava com nojo deles.

– Ah... Eu vou sim! – ele diz encostando a boca na minha. Ele tenta me beijar, mas eu mordo com força sua boca, fazendo-o gritar. – O que... Sua vadia louca! – então eu cuspo em seu rosto.

– Vadia é tua mãe! – grito. Ele me dá um tapa no braço tão forte que sou arremessada ao chão. Minha cabeça bate com a mesma intensidade da queda. Tudo girava. Tento levantar, mas é impossível.

– A deixem em paz, ou se não... – um outro homem fala. Cerro os olhos. Eu conhecia essa voz.

– Você vai fazer o que... – um deles até tenta falar, mas é arremessado no chão. Ele para do meu lado, mas inconsciente, pois bateu a cabeça na parede.

O homem que havia acabado de chegar faz o mesmo com o outro cara que estava me segurando.

– Cara, se ela é sua namorada, me desculpa! Eu não sabia! – o que ficou por ultimo tenta se defender.

– Quem mandou você encostar essa sua boca imunda nela? Eu vou matar você!

Minha visão não está mais embaçada, porém eu estava com dor em todo o corpo, não conseguia nem mesmo levantar. Apenas viro a cabeça em direção aos dois. Um garoto loiro levantava um homem de cabelos grisalhos pelo pescoço. O homem se engasgava com a falta de ar. Um só soco em sua barriga e ele já estava inconsciente. Seu corpo cai no chão.

– Vamos sair daqui antes que alguém veja isso. – uma outra pessoa fala. Dirijo meu olhar de onde ouvi a voz. Era o Harry. Ele estava no começo do beco e olhava para os lados, certamente para garantir se tinha alguém vindo. – Vou pegar o carro. – e Harry some. Mais uma vez, numa rapidez incrível.

O garoto loiro para em minha frente. O reconheço pelo seu tênis. Niall.

– Tem certeza que temos que ficar longe de você? – ele sussurra enquanto me carrega. Não falo nada. Eu não tinha condições para isso. – Vamos para casa, ok?

Notas finais do capítulo  
Bom... Eu disse que seria um pouco forte. adsjlkjasld. Eu não gostei desse cap, mesmo ele sendo grande, porém ele é uma ponte para o outro. Como vcs leram ela já esta confusa e talvez ela descubra no prox cap o que eles são (talvez ok!).  
E eu demorei tanto pra postar pq eu estava em semana de provas e como eu disse na minha outra fic eu só tinha esse semestre pra recuperar e por sinal foi muito bom! Eu não posso postar diariamente, mas vou fazer o possível pra postar frequentemente ok?  
Sobre a questão da categoria de bandas... eu vou tirar minhas fics da categoria de bandas e cantores e ver o que dá, se não eu vou continuar postando em um blog, mas até lá eu aviso a vocês e tals.  
Eai o que acharam, e o que têm em mente do que vaia contecer no próximo cap? hehe.

Cap 7- Uma grande descoberta

**Niall**

Olho para Elisa deitada em sua cama. Já era de madrugada e eu a observava dormir. Estava sem sono e a raiva me possuía cada vez mais. Ver a Elisa daquele jeito, sozinha, com medo, aqueles caras encostando nela, tentando beijá-la... Quem eles pensam que são? Continuo a observando dormir. Tão linda. Seu rosto numa expressão de cansada, sua boca entreaberta, suas bochechas rosadas... Ela estremece o corpo. Olho para janela. A cortina balançava por causa do vento forte. Rapidamente fecho a janela e a cubro. Ela não parece gostar de frio... Como gostaria de mim então? Suspiro. Olho para o braço de Elisa. Três dedos estavam marcados em seu braço. Franzo a testa. Aquele maldito bateu tão forte nela que conseguiu deixar uma marca! O ódio invade meus pensamentos. Eu vou mata-lo por ter feito isso! Sinto meu rosto se transformar. Logo minha visão fica mais apurada, minhas veias alteram, me sinto mais forte e mais frio. Quase gelando. Mordo meu lábio inferior com força e sinto o gosto de sangue em minha boca.

- Acalme-se Niall. Volte ao normal! – sussurro pra mim mesmo.

Fecho os olhos com força e respiro fundo enquanto aperto um pedaço de madeira oca que completava e dava sustento à cama de Elisa. Aperto com tanta força que meus dedos entram na madeira oca. Tiro rapidamente e vejo Elisa se mexer por causa do barulho. Corro rapidamente para janela e pulo. Infelizmente nós vampiros não sabíamos voar, mas poderíamos pular de um lugar alto sem quebrar ossos. Isso é bom.

Eu estava me segurando em uma grande árvore que por consciência ficava de frente para janela de Elisa. Escorrego aos poucos e pulo caindo com firmeza no chão. Olho pra cima e visualizo minha janela. Ir pra casa agora? Não. Eu tinha que resolver meu probleminha com aquele cara. Ele vai se arrepender por tocar em minha garota. Quer dizer... Elisa.

[...]

De capuz na cabeça e mãos nos bolsos da calça, eu havia voltado para o mesmo local onde Elisa quase tinha sido ''abusada''. Examino o lugar. Havia poças d'água onde a luz amarelada era refletida. Para sentir o cheiro dele eu precisava me transformar. Ser como eu sou quando estou com sede. Fora do normal. Ponho a mão na parede e abaixo a cabeça. Meu corpo estremece assim que sinto meus dentes crescerem e minha visão apurada. Meu olfato não era mais como antes, estava melhor. Ando devagar examinando o lugar e tento me lembrar do cheiro que senti quando o encostei na parede. Respiro fundo e vou passando a mão pela mesma parede que o empurrei e em 5 segundos eu reconheço seu cheiro. Saio correndo em direção do cheiro mais forte. Em pouco tempo estou parado em frente a um apartamento de classe baixa. Arrombo a porta de tintura verde e entro subindo as escadas em seguida. O cheiro forte me trouxe até o 6º andar. Paro numa porta com a madeira desgastada. Consigo abrir a porta com facilidade. Reviro os olhos. Otário, nem pra trancar a porta ele serve. Olho para o chão e me mantenho longe de garrafas vazias, salgadinhos e frutas estragadas. Olho ao redor da sala. Uma poltrona velha estava na frente de uma TV e uma estante de livros logo ao lado. Cerro os olhos quando vejo uma foto. Ando até a estante e pego a foto, examinando-a. Era ele mesmo. O desgraçado que encostou a boca na Elisa. Do seu lado na foto havia uma garota. Parecia ter idade de ser sua filha. Grunhi com raiva e guardo a foto no bolso. Com minha rapidez eu examino a casa. Ele estava dormindo. Eu precisava acordá-lo e tinha que ser de uma maneira macabra. Sorrio maliciosamente. Vou para sua cozinha imunda, onde ratos passavam correndo e baratas se escondiam. Abro os armários e derrubo todas as panelas fazendo o maior barulho possível pra que ele acorde assustado. Então eu o ouço levantar. Fico atrás da porta e o escuto vir correndo para cozinha.

- Mas que diabo é isso? – Ele berra. Rio de uma forma assustadora e saio dali escondendo-me em se quarto. – Quem está ai?- Reviro os olhos. Sempre essas perguntas.

Saio do seu quarto e fecho a porta com toda força, chutando-a em seguida. Sorrio com maldade. Corro para trás da estante e o observo enquanto ele coloca as mãos na cabeça.

- Que merda é essa? A porta... A porta... Que-em está ai? – ele gagueja com medo. Sento-me em sua poltrona velha e ligo a TV. Ele vira bruscamente e contém um susto. – Quem é você?

- ''Me solta agora'', ''Você não vai tocar em mim''. Isso te lembra alguma coisa? – sussurro.

- Quem é você e que merda você está fazendo na minha casa? – ele diz tentando me intimidar. Derrubo a TV com um só chute e sumo da vista dele. – Onde... Ond... Mas... Mas que porra é essa? – ele gagueja mais uma vez.

- Eu estou aqui! – digo bem atrás dele. Ele se vira assustado. – Que engraçado, você não estava com medo quando queria se aproveitar da garota, não é? – sorrio maleficamente. Ele engole em seco e dá um passo pra trás.

- Então porque você a deixou sozinha?

- Cala a boca! – eu o empurro com toda força na parede e seguro seu pescoço.

- Ela tinha uma boca gostosinha, mesmo aquela idiota tendo me mordido. – ele ri perversamente. O ódio me sobe e rapidamente estou fora do normal. O homem diante a mim me olhava com mais medo ainda. – Mais o que... O que você é? – ele fala com a respiração ofegante. Ele tremia como uma criança.

- E se eu fizesse o mesmo com ela? – tiro a foto do bolso e mostro a ele.

- Não ouse encostar na minha filha, seu...

- Cala a boca desgraçado! – minha voz soa grossa. Bem mais do que o normal. Ele engole em seco. – E se eu transasse com ela como você queria fazer com a **MINHA** garota? – dou ênfase em ''minha'' e aperto ainda mais seu pescoço. – E se depois eu a matasse? Como você iria se sentir? – sorrio permitindo mostrar minhas presas. Ele tenta sair, mas eu o empurro com força. – Responda! Como se sentia? Fala seu imundo! – eu aperto seu pescoço mais uma vez e olho fixamente em seus olhos.

- Por favor... Não toque nela! – lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. – Ela é tudo o que eu tenho... Por favor, não!

- Lembra quando a garota chorou pedindo ''por favor'' pra você? Lembra? – dou um soco em sua barriga. – Não, você não lembra!

- Por favor! – ele choraminga. Reviro os olhos.

- Eu só não me alimento de você porque tenho nojo de pessoas assim. Eu jamais encostaria minha boca só pra chupar o sangue de um imundo como você. – cuspo as palavras sem dó e sem piedade. Ele me olha sem entender, sorrio travesso. – Mas isso não significa que eu quero que você fique vivo.

- O que você é? – ele me olha com mais medo que antes.

- Eu sou seu pesadelo. – sussurro.

- Vai se foder, cara! – ele grita. Dou um soco em sua boca.

- Lembra quando bateu com força no braço dela? – dou um tapa bem forte em seu braço, fazendo-o cair. Lembra disso, otário?

- Eu devia ter me aproveitado dela! – ele diz com raiva. Respiro fundo. – Isso te dá raiva não é? Ela é mesmo sua namorada? Porque a deixou sozinha então? – ele ri como um bêbado. Chuto sua barriga.

- Não te interessa o que ela é minha. Você jamais deveria ter encostado nela! – eu o chuto mais uma vez. – Se algo tivesse acontecido, você estaria morto há umas horas atrás. – Chuto de novo. Ele geme de dor. – Quando se gosta de alguém, você faz de tudo por ela e de repente... Ela se torna seu porto seguro. Não é mesmo? Não sente a mesma coisa com sua filha? – sorrio. Chuto novamente. Eu o olho com desdém e o puxo por sua camisa, levantando-o. Aperto seu pescoço contra a parede. Ele fica sem ar aos poucos. – Você definitivamente mexeu com a garota errada. Agora fique em dúvidas sobre o que posso fazer com sua filha. – Ele engasga por falta de ar. – Olho por olho, dente por dente. – sorrio com maldade e o solto quando ele já está inconsciente.

Respiro fundo e olho ao redor. Eu precisava sair dali agora mesmo. Corro daquele lugar e continuo correndo até chegar a meu condomínio. Estava quase amanhecendo. Levanto meu capuz pra que ninguém me reconheça e assim entro escondido sem precisar falar com a portaria. Em dois minutos estou em frente à porta do meu apartamento. Encosto a cabeça na mesma.

Eu poderia tê-lo matado. Eu só não fiz isso porque não quis. Porque eu me sentiria culpado. Em algum lugar por aí a filha dele devia acha-lo o melhor pai do mundo, nem devia desconfiar das coisas que ele deve fazer. Ela certamente jamais desconfiaria de que seu pai tocava em adolescentes que corriam pelas ruas. Ela parecia tão feliz ao seu lado, porque eu estragaria a vida dela? Não valia a pena. Não faria nada com ela, então resolvi poupar a vida daquele inútil. Estranho é que... Há um tempo eu não acharia isso. Eu teria o matado sem pena, sem dó, nem o deixaria explicar nada. Mas... É como se eu tivesse mudado. Eu estou diferente e isso é por causa dela. Da Elisa.

Abro a porta e tiro o capuz jogando-o no sofá, quando me deparo com o Harry me olhando seriamente.

- Puta merda, Harry! Que susto!

- Você foi atrás dele, não é? – ele me ignora e pergunta sério com as mãos apoiando o queixo.

- Dele quem? – me faço de desentendido.

- Você sabe. Do imbecil que queria a Elisa de um outro... – ele hesita. – De um outro jeito.

- Fui.

- Você o matou, Niall? – ele me olha curiosamente.

- Eu deveria, mas não... Não matei. Só o fiz aprender uma lição. – dou de ombros. Sento no sofá a sua frente.

- Ela te fez mudar não foi? – ele sorri falsamente.

- Ela quem? – coloco a mão no cabelo querendo evitar esse assunto.

- A Elisa.

- Eu fiz isso porque ela é minha amiga agora. – engulo em seco.

- Você é meu melhor amigo, não tente me enganar. Nós dois estamos apaixonados por ela. Agora ela é tudo para nós. Eu te entendo. – ele da de ombros. – Foi por isso que você ficou daquele jeito não é? Deixou de tomar sangue humano por um tempo e acabou ficando fraco. Tudo isso pra não sentir vontade de mordê-la. Morder a garota que você gosta. Não funcionou não é? Acabou descontando na pobre enfermeira.

- Isso não importa. – reviro os olhos. – Mas não precisamos brigar por causa disso, não é? – Eu o olho tentando o entender. Apesar de que eu estaria disposto a tudo para ficar com ela.

- Não, mas cedo ou mais tarde isso pode acontecer. Mas garanto que temos coisas piores para tratar agora. – ele suspira. Fico confuso. _Que coisas? _– Violet tem uma coisa pra te contar.

- Violet? – pergunto apreensivo. Eu observo minha sala e logo vejo a Violet encostada na parede ao lado da luz. Ela acende o abajur ao lado do sofá e anda, sentando do meu lado.

- Niall... – ela segura minha mão. Olho para o Harry e depois para ela. O que estava acontecendo?

- O que houve? – pergunto confuso.

- A mãe da Elisa... – Violet hesita. – Ela é uma vampira.

Engulo em seco. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo.


End file.
